


Dites-le avec des fleurs

by Hermineuh



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Flowers, M/M, POV Hux, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermineuh/pseuds/Hermineuh
Summary: Hux a un secret. Rien d'extravagant ni de malsain, fort heureusement. Juste une petite passion qu'il s'est découverte il y a peu et qu'il compte bien garder pour lui. Ce serait tellement dommage si le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren venait à le découvrir. Vraiment dommage...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cymeteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/gifts).



> Quelques remerciements qui me tiennent à coeur :)
> 
> \- Un grand merci à [jesuisbetejesuispatissiere](http://jesuisbetejesuispatissiere.tumblr.com) et [pinkyhuxy](http://pinkyhuxy.tumblr.com) pour avoir organisé ce festival français de fanfictions Kylux.  
> \- Un énorme merci à [cymeteria](http://cymeteria.tumblr.com) pour le prompt qui m'a grandement inspiré! J'espère que cette histoire te plaira! :D  
> \- Un gigantesque merci à [fuckyeahnorthernrufio](http://fuckyeahnorthernrufio.tumblr.com) dont la qualité de relecture n'a d'égale que son enthousiasme, ce qui m'a vraiment motivé pour continuer à écrire! MERCI!  
> \- Et une nouvelle fois [jesuisbetejesuispatissiere](http://jesuisbetejesuispatissiere.tumblr.com) pour être celle qui m'écoute râler et ronchonner et qui me pousse toujours à écrire.
> 
> Cher lecteur/lectrice, j'espère que cette histoire te plaira. N'hésite pas à laisser un kudo ou même un message pour me donner tes impressions :)
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Les mains croisées dans son dos, la démarche droite, voire raide selon Phasma, Hux marchait dans les couloirs du Grand Hall pour retrouver son vaisseau. Les âpres négociations avaient fini par porter leurs fruits et le Général n'était pas peu fier d'avoir obtenu la tonne de ce métal précieux au prix qu'il s'était fixé. Devant lui, les badauds et commerçants s'écartaient avec déférence. Et peur. Bien qu'il ne soit accompagné que d’une poignée d'hommes, sa stature, sa démarche, et le Capitaine Phasma sur ses talons suffisaient pour que le péquenaud… non, pour que le local s'efface et lui laisse la voie libre.

Hux appréciait cette attention. Il aimait noter les visages angoissés tournés vers lui. Mais il chérissait encore plus les yeux détournés, évitant que leurs regards ne croisent le sien. Après tout, il était Général et il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour que des ploucs… Il soupira. Non, des locaux le toisent et se croient dans la même cour que lui.

Derrière lui, six Stormtroopers, sélectionnés avec minutie par le Capitaine Phasma. Des hommes exceptionnels qui avaient juré fidélité au Premier Ordre et qui mettraient leur vie en jeu pour sauver celle de leur Général et de Phasma. Bien que tout ceci soit grandement inutile compte tenu de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Une planète si petite qu'elle aurait pu n'être qu'un simple satellite, mais à l'importance capitale. Tous les grands négociants s'y retrouvaient et des milliards de tonnes de marchandises y étaient échangées contre des crédits chaque jour. De plus, elle se trouvait dans la zone d'influence du Premier Ordre et des troupes patrouillaient régulièrement pour assurer la paix et la sécurité des habitants, des commerçants et des clients.

Pour l'heure, il pouvait presque entendre ses talons frapper le sol en marbre du Grand Hall. Ils avaient quitté le quinzième étage, réservé aux invités de marque, et se retrouvaient maintenant dans la foule compacte qui négociait de plus petites quantités d'or, d'épices, de nourriture et même de services. Chaque partie du bâtiment était soigneusement divisée selon le type de marchandise. Dès le dixième étage, ce n'étaient plus que salles de réunion, salles de banquets, voire même suites pour les négociants les plus avides de confidentialité. Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Déjà parce que son visage était affiché à chaque coin de rue comme la figure du Premier Ordre, mais aussi car commander des milliers de tonne de durasteel ne pouvait être quelque chose de discret. Des questions finiraient par être soulevées et il était dans l'intérêt de la réputation du Premier Ordre que de s'afficher comme une force sûre et protectrice. Pas de contrebande comme ces sauvages de la Résistance. Que de l'officiel. Le Premier Ordre était maintenant connu pour toujours payer ses commandes et les négociants tout comme les commerçants se bousculaient pour faire affaire avec eux, se livrant entre eux une bataille acharnée. Ce qui permettait ainsi à Hux de retourner sur le Finalizer la tête haute et d'annoncer au Leader Suprême Snoke qu'il avait obtenu le meilleur durasteel du marché au prix le plus bas.

Ils quittaient le marché des épices pour entrer dans celui des arts décoratifs, dernière salle avant la sortie. Hux ne jetait que des coups d'œil distraits sur les échoppes, cherchant à s'assurer qu'aucun sniper ou dérangé ne viendrait intenter à ses jours comme c'était malheureusement régulièrement le cas. Ses réflexes étaient aiguisés, et son escorte le fleuron de son armée. Il ne craignait rien, mais il devait rester sur ses gardes.

Son regard fut soudain accroché par un stand sur sa droite. Il poursuivit sa marche rapide sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter brutalement et de se retourner vers les Stormtroopers.

_ Capitaine, avec moi, déclara-t-il.

Sans attendre, elle se retourna et s'adressa au premier Stormtrooper.

_ FN-6398, vous êtes en charge. Retournez sur le Finalizer et attendez mes ordres.

_ Oui, Capitaine.

Hux les regarda s'éloigner sur le même pas cadencé avant de revenir quelques mètres en arrière. Avant que Phasma ne parle, il nota le chuintement de son vocodeur. Elle se pencha vers lui afin qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

_ J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas encore d'une…

_ Si, l'interrompit Hux. Et elle se trouve juste là.

Il retourna devant le stand et observa les différentes plantes étalées sur une nappe rouge rapiécée ici et là. Aussitôt, une vieille femme au visage ridé sauta de son tabouret et se tint bien droit de l'autre côté. Elle était minuscule et si elle voulait impressionner Hux, elle aurait mieux fait de rester sur sa chaise.

_ Vous aimez mes fleurs? Elles sont jolies, hein! Je fais très attention à les cultiver moi-même avec soin! Vous n'en trouverez pas deux identiques dans toute la galaxie! piailla-t-elle d'une voix trop aiguë pour Hux.

Il leva sur elle un regard sévère qu'il réservait en général au seul élément perturbateur de sa flotte. Elle se tut instantanément.

Le Général observa la plante qui l'intéressait. Il n'avait que faire des autres qu'il avait déjà vues maintes fois sur d'autres planètes. Mais celle-ci l'intriguait. Ses pétales d'un noir légèrement bleuté donnaient l'impression d'un animal ailé, tel un papillon. Plutôt une chauve-souris à y regarder de plus près. Cinq fleurs étaient accrochées à la longue tige couleur émeraude qui plongeait au milieu de larges feuilles d'un vert sombre et brillant. Vraiment, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une orchidée de la sorte. Il se pencha d'avantage pour observer les fleurs et les racines. A première vue, aucun colorant n'avait été ajouté; sinon il en aurait vu les traces. Ensuite, il remarqua la finesse des pétales. La lumière jouait au travers, leur donnant plus l'apparence d'une peau animale que d'un végétal. Incontestablement, une plante rare dont il appréciait la beauté.

_ Combien? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

La cultivatrice, si ses dires étaient vrais, prit une brusque inspiration.

_ Deux… trois cents crédits! annonça-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Il s'écoula à peine deux secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne confiance en elle.

_ Je l'ai faite grandir moi-même! C'est moi qui ai veillé sur son développement! Elle est rare. Très rare! Très très rare!

_ Cent crédits, la coupa Hux sur le même ton.

_ Non non non non. Rare! Elle est trèèèèès rare! Trois cents crédits.

_ Cent vingt crédits, concéda Hux. Pas un de plus.

_ Pas possible, répondit la vieille femme en secouant la tête, faisant sonner les quelques clochettes argentées accrochées à sa coiffe. Trois cents crédits.

Hux la fixa un court instant avant d'incliner la tête.

_ Très bien. Bonne journée. Phasma? fit-il en se tournant vers son capitaine qui émanait l'ennui profond.

_ Oui Général, répondit Phasma en se tenant un peu plus droite.

Ils tournèrent les talons et repartirent vers la sortie. Hux admettait volontiers à ses plus proches collaborateurs sa petite faiblesse. Toutefois, jamais elle ne prendrait le pas sur son devoir et l'heure tournait. Il y avait beaucoup de travail sur le Finalizer et négocier avec une jardinière si ancienne qu'elle avait dû assister aux Accords de Coruscants il y a vingt-cinq mille ans de cela, ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités.

Ils n'avaient pas parcouru deux mètres que la commerçante les appelait vivement, les incitant à revenir. Ce ton déplut beaucoup à Hux. Il plissa des yeux et la toisa.

_ D'accord, d'accord! caqueta-t-elle. Cent vingt crédits!

_ Cent crédits, corrigea Hux.

A ses côtés, il entendit un soupir s'échapper du vocodeur de son capitaine. Ils n'étaient pas en mission et c'était bien la seule raison pour laquelle elle se permettait cet écart.

_ Général, nous devons nous presser, rappela-t-elle d'un ton aimable mais dans lequel Hux reconnaissait une légère tension.

Il hocha la tête une fois pour confirmer qu'il l'avait bien entendue.

_ Cent vingt crédits, moins vingt crédits pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps, annonça-t-il en s'approchant du stand une nouvelle fois.

La marchande secoua la tête avant de pousser un très long soupir et de lever les bras en guise de défaite.

_ D'accord pour cent crédits.

Hux lui transféra l'argent tandis qu'elle attrapait la plante. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui tende tout le pot ainsi que l'espèce de vase dans lequel elle se trouvait, il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'aurait droit qu'au pot transparent.

_ Cent vingt crédits, moins vingt crédits pour le vase! le singea-t-elle avant de réaliser la portée de ces paroles.

Aussitôt, elle blêmit, chose difficile car sa peau était si blafarde qu'elle en était presque transparente.

_ Je, je… je veux dire…

Hux tendit la plante à Phasma qui s'en saisit et la glissa sous sa cape à l’abri des regards des curieux, et garda son blaster collé à son plastron de son bras droit.

_ J'ai très bien compris ce que vous vouliez dire, lança Hux. Marché conclu.

Il opina, à la fois en guise de salut et d'acquiescement, puis reprit sa route, suivi de Phasma.

_ Général? Combien avez-vous d'orchidées?

_ De ce type? répondit Hux. C'est la première.

_ Au total.

_ Une dizaine environ.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Ils sortirent du Grand Hall et montèrent dans un vaisseau taxi qui les amena jusqu'au Finalizer qui attendait leur retour. Ils furent accueillis par les même six Stormtroopers. Il attendit que Phasma leur ordonne de se rendre à leurs quartiers, puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers une zone moins fréquentée du vaisseau.

Il leur fallut presque dix minutes de marche jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à une porte close. Hux pianota le code d'ouverture. S'ensuivit un chuintement caractéristique avant que tous deux soient éblouis par la lumière de la pièce.

_ Lumière à 70%, lança Hux en se protégeant les yeux de la main.

Aussitôt, le rayonnement s'amenuisa jusqu'à devenir acceptable. Peut-être avait-il trop poussé le système. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ses plantes aux feuilles brillantes de santé et aux fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes, il ne put se résoudre à réduire l'intensité.

A ses côtés, Phasma dégagea précautionneusement son bras gauche de sa cape et tendit l'orchidée à Hux qui la récupéra avec douceur. Tant pis pour le vase, il trouverait certainement de quoi faire l'affaire ici. En attendant, elle aurait une place de choix au milieu de ses cousines.

Derrière lui, la porte se referma tandis qu'il entendait le pas lourd de Phasma le suivre. Un clic suivit d'une légère dépressurisation lui indiqua qu'elle venait de retirer son casque.

_ Une dizaine, hein? lança-t-elle d'une voix maintenant claire.

Il se tourna vers elle avant de refaire face à ses plantes. Aussitôt il nota pourquoi elle avait ce ton légèrement moqueur.

_ Une vingtaine.

Il compta silencieusement les plants et abandonna lorsqu'il dépassa les vingt-cinq.

_ D'accord, plus d'une trentaine, lança-t-il légèrement bougon. Est-ce que ça pose un problème?

_ Aucun, tant que tu gardes ça pour toi.

_ Evidemment. Les troupes n'en sauront rien.

_ Non, les troupes s'en fichent et peuvent toujours être reconditionnées. Même s'il s'agit de plantes.

_ Orchidées!

_ Orchidées, rectifia Phasma qui baissa son regard vers Hux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je parle d'autres personnes pour qui ton unique but doit être l'annihilation de la Résistance.

_ C'est mon unique but! se défendit Hux en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il relevait les yeux vers elle.

_ Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler.

_ Ren, grogna Hux entre les dents.

_ Entre autres.

Ils savaient tous deux de qui il s'agissait et évitaient soigneusement de prononcer son nom à voix haute. Leur compréhension de la Force était plutôt limitée et ils devaient se contenter d'histoires, ragots et des démonstrations de rage destructrice de la part du seul représentant des Chevaliers de Ren sur le vaisseau.

_ Merci Phasma, souffla Hux avant de se retourner vers ses plantes.

_ Je t'en prie. Fais attention à toi, Hux.

Il opina et entendit un bruissement suivit d'un clic.

_ Général, le salua Phasma dont la voix filtrait à travers le casque via le vocodeur.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma tandis qu'il percevait le pas de son capitaine dans le couloir. Aussitôt, il verrouilla la porte. Il avait besoin de cinq minutes de calme et de tranquillité avant d'affronter Snoke et les rapports reçus durant son absence. Il retira ses gants et les glissa dans sa ceinture, puis se saisit d'une autre paire en plastique transparent qu'il enfila, ainsi que d'un pulvérisateur à eau et se rendit compte qu'il était presque vide. Il allait devoir le remplir bientôt. Puis il s'attaqua à ses plantes. Il nettoya chaque feuille qui lui semblait un peu terne et vérifia leur niveau d'eau. Enfin, lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il rangea son matériel et retira ses gants pour remettre ceux de son uniforme.

_ Lumière à 100%, lança-t-il, suivi d'un juron lorsqu'il fut ébloui, avant de quitter la pièce.

Il y reviendrait d'ici quelques heures. Il avait remarqué qu'une de ses magnifiques orchidées avait une racine qui s'asséchait. Mais pour l'heure, il avait d'autres obligations.

De son habituel pas rapide, il se rendit à la salle de commande où ses équipes l'attendaient tout en passant en revue communications et coordonnées d'autres vaisseaux.

_ Général, le salua le Lieutenant Mitaka en s'avançant vers lui.

Quelques regards se levèrent avant de retourner sur leurs écrans.

_ Lieutenant, répondit Hux en récupérant le datapad qui lui était tendu.

_ Rien à signaler, Général.

_ Très bien.

Du doigt, il parcourut les titres de certains rapports qu'il annota pour les traiter en urgence.

_ Cap sur K-76, annonça Hux.

Immédiatement, le lieutenant tapota frénétiquement sur sa console.

_ K-76 dans la bordure extérieure. Il faudra trente-sept heures en hyper-vitesse.

_ Très bien. Commencez les calculs et avertissez-moi dès que vous aurez fini.

_ A vos ordres!

_ Et connectez-moi avec le Leader Suprême Snoke.

_ A vos ordres, Général.

Hux lança un regard inquisiteur autour de lui. Tous étaient concentrés sur leurs écrans et certains surveillaient les activités des vaisseaux alentours. Parfait. Il hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers la grande salle de conférence qui ressemblait plus à une salle du trône qu'à un lieu de discussion. Il devait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Snoke qui serait très satisfait du résultat.

Il s'engouffra dans le couloir et, la démarche toujours droite, se rendit dans la holochambre. D'un pas rapide, il s'avança jusqu'à quelques mètres des marches du promontoire puis se mit au garde-à-vous. C'était devenu une habitude. La prestance et le maintien étaient aussi importants que l'uniforme. Le sien était impeccable et sa tenue également. Il n'acceptait rien d'autre que l'excellence, et il en allait de même pour ses troupes. Tous, entraînés depuis leur naissance, des combattants exceptionnels et des êtres fidèles au Premier Ordre, avec lui en tête. Ca lui plaisait. Il n'y avait qu'une ombre au tableau qu'il avait passé des années à dessiner.

Enfin l'image floutée de Snoke apparut avant de se stabiliser.

_ Leader Suprême, le salua Hux en s'inclinant légèrement.

_ Général, répondit la voix essoufflée de Snoke.

L'espace d'un instant Hux se demanda si Snoke allait un jour faire une crise cardiaque devant lui. Après tout, il n'était pas dans sa prime jeunesse.

_ Vous avez conclu l'accord commercial? demanda Snoke en levant une main squelettique.

_ Oui, Leader Suprême. Nous avons obtenu la tonne de durasteel au prix que nous nous étions fixés.

Il s'efforça de ne pas rectifier sa propre phrase pour mentionner que c'était au prix qu'il s'était fixé car à part donner de vagues ordres, Snoke ne participait pas aux activités du Premier Ordre. Il était doué pour déléguer, c'était un fait.

_ Bien, très bien, souffla Snoke. Quand le premier chargement sera-t-il livré?

_ D'ici une semaine environ. Nous enverrons des vaisseaux cargos pour récupérer les chargements.

_ Excellent.

_ Nous nous dirigeons sur place pour vérifier de la qualité de la marchandise, poursuivit Hux.

Snoke approuva.

_ Combien de tonnes avez-vous négocié?

_ Jusqu'à épuisement du filon de K-76, soit mille neuf cent tonnes estimées ce qui suffira pour compléter la construction de…

_ LEADER SUPRÊME! l'interrompit une voix forte derrière lui.

Immédiatement, il sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici celui-là?

_ Vous devez ordonner de rester ici quelques jours de plus! lança le vocodeur de Kylo Ren.

_ Et pourquoi devrions-nous rester? Notre mission ici est terminée, rétorqua Hux sans même se retourner.

Sa journée avait été satisfaisante et il n'avait aucune envie de voir ses plans changés au dernier moment par un enfant colérique dans un corps d'adulte.

_ Leader Suprême! reprit Kylo Ren tandis qu'il s'arrêtait aux côtés de Hux dans une tornade de tissu noir. Nous n'avons pas fini nos recherches. Il y a des chances que Lando Calrissian se soit arrêté sur cette planète, or, si nous arrivons à retrouver sa trace, il pourra certainement nous mener à Skywalker.

Hux se retint de rouler des yeux et garda son regard fixé sur Snoke. Il sentait les muscles de son visage, cou et épaules se contracter. Ils avaient un planning serré et chargé. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre un temps précieux.

_ Leader Suprême, commença Hux, plus tôt nous pourrons vérifier la qualité du durasteel, plus tôt nous pourrons envoyer nos vaisseaux et finir la construction de Starkiller.

_ Si vous aviez fait plus attention à vos stocks, vous n'en seriez pas là, répliqua Ren en tournant légèrement la tête, enfin le casque, vers lui.

_ Le filon s'est épuisé plus tôt que prévu. Vérifiez vos informations avant de lancer des accusations infondées.

_ Peut-être devriez-vous revoir…

_ IL SUFFIT! les interrompit Snoke en abattant un poing immense sur l'accoudoir de son trône.

Les lèvres pincées, Hux détourna son regard pour fixer un point sur le sol. A ses côtés, Ren s'était redressé et osait à peine respirer.

_ Vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour retrouver la piste de Lando Calrissian, annonça la voix sifflante de Snoke. Passé ce délai, Général, vous mettrez le cap sur K-76 et achèverez votre mission. Ce retard de construction n'a déjà que trop duré.

_ Oui Leader Suprême, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Dans la seconde, l'image holographique de Snoke s'estompa et ne restèrent que Hux et Ren dans l'immense salle. Hux retint un soupir de soulagement. Il n'allait pas donner cette satisfaction à Ren. Il se tourna vers lui et le toisa, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ Tu devrais te mettre en route, Ren. Nous partirons dans vingt-quatre heures très exactement.

_ Rappelle-moi combien de retard a pris ton grand projet? rétorqua Ren en se penchant vers lui.

Hux préféra se taire plutôt que d'engager plus avant leur joute verbale. Il se contenta de redresser la tête et de fixer Ren dans les yeux, enfin là où il pensait qu'ils se trouvaient. Difficile avec cet ignoble casque sur la tête. Il lui semblait que Ren le jaugeait également.

Après ce qui lui semblait être de longues minutes mais qui ne devaient être qu'une poignée de secondes, Kylo Ren se détourna et repartit de son pas lourd et animal le long de la passerelle jusqu'à quitter la pièce. Lorsque Hux entendit le chuintement de la porte qui se refermait, il se permit de pousser un long soupir. Il regarda l'heure sur son datapad. Aussitôt, il créa un rappel pour le lendemain. Il ne laisserait pas Ren s'en tirer à si bon compte. Sa mission était retardée d'une journée et il comptait bien se rendre sur K-76 que Ren soit à bord ou non. Puis, il envoya un message à Mitaka pour l'informer du délai. Celui-ci passerait l'information à l'équipe de pilotage.

Il resta alors une dizaine de minutes dans la holochambre à lire les rapports et envoyer quelques indications à certains capitaines. Dans cette pièce, il était pratiquement certain de ne pas être dérangé. Sauf par Kylo Ren, évidemment. Cet homme était l'éternelle exception. Mais aussi le seul parmi le personnel autorisé à y pénétrer. La plupart des capitaines et lieutenants connaissaient le code mais l'évitaient soigneusement. Plusieurs fois, Mitaka l'avait attendu à la sortie plutôt que d'entrer dans la holochambre. Ils devaient probablement vouloir éviter Snoke autant que possible. Hux ne pouvait les blâmer. Mais le Leader Suprême était un mal nécessaire.

Il reçu un rapport qui attira son attention. Apparemment la Résistance avait atterrit sur une planète qui servait de base de recrutement au Premier Ordre. Une ancienne base en réalité, et dans un coin perdu de la zone d'influence du Premier Ordre. Comment avaient-ils pu connaître son existence?

Il éteignit son datapad et quitta la pièce. Ca ne lui plaisait guère et il allait devoir investiguer plus avant comment des vaisseaux de la Résistance avaient pu se poser sur cette planète sans être inquiétés. Il avait l'impression que si leur mission première avait été d'attaquer la base du Premier Ordre, elle s'était entre temps transformée en simple reconnaissance.

_ Général! le salua Mitaka.

_ Lieutenant, faites venir le Capitaine Vinnur. Et faites préparer un transporteur W-95 pour un bataillon de Stormtroopers XT. Destination Kadavo.

_ Oui Général.

Hux se détourna et fit quelques pas sur le pont, s'avançant vers la baie vitrée d'où il pouvait voir quelques étoiles lointaines, la luminosité de ce soleil étant bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse toutes les admirer. C'était un spectacle dont il ne se lasserait probablement jamais.

Puis il tourna les talons et se rendit dans la petite salle de réunion adjacente au centre de commandement. Il bouda les chaises autour de la table en métal noir, préférant rester debout. Il envoya le rapport de Kadavo sur le datapad du Capitaine Vinnur et tandis qu'il attendait sa venue, se plongea dans les autres rapports urgents. Certes, la construction de Starkiller était stoppée pour le moment, mais les équipes de forage étaient toujours à l'œuvre et si ses calculs étaient exacts, ce qu'ils étaient toujours, elles devraient atteindre le cœur d'ici un mois, ce qui laisserait le temps de consolider la gigantesque galerie pendant que le durasteel était extrait, livré et transformé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Capitaine Vinnur entra dans la salle et salua Hux qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

_ Capitaine, je vous ai envoyé un rapport.

_ Je l'ai parcouru rapidement, répondit Vinnur de sa voix nasillarde que même le vocodeur n'arrivait à masquer. Le poste de recrutement a été fermé il y a plusieurs mois, si je ne me trompe pas.

_ C'est exact, répondit Hux en s'avançant d'un pas. Toutefois, je veux savoir pourquoi la Résistance s'est intéressé à Kadavo, qui leur a fourni des renseignements et ce qu'ils cherchaient exactement. Interrogez les locaux.

Le Capitaine opina tandis qu'il parcourait le rapport.

_ Quels sont nos moyens?

_ Un bataillon et un transporteur W-95, répondit Hux.

_ Et en matière d'interrogation?

_ Tous les moyens nécessaires, fit Hux.

Il n'allait certainement pas faire preuve de bonté ou de gentillesse envers des marchands d'esclaves. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient en guerre et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser la moindre information glisser entre ses doigts.

_ Vous devez être de retour dans vingt-trois heures exactement.

_ A vos ordres Général! lança Vinnur en se remettant debout puis il exécuta un rapide salut avant de quitter la pièce.

Ce transporteur était le plus rapide et le seul armé de canons au cas où ils rencontreraient la Résistance. Hux ne doutait pas qu'ils seraient partis depuis longtemps, mais il préférait être dans la pro-activité que la réactivité.

Il faudrait au Capitaine et son bataillon une poignée d'heures pour arriver sur la planète. Ce qui lui laisserait quasiment cinq heures pour investiguer sur place et éventuellement ramener des prisonniers à interroger sur le Finalizer avant qu'ils ne passent en hyper-espace.

Il resta dans la salle de réunion, faisant les cent pas tout en continuant à inspecter les rapports et faire le point sur les munitions, véhicules, équipes. Tout semblait normal. Il nota que Ren était reparti sur la planète avec six Stormtroopers plus un Sergent dans son vaisseau de classe Upsilon. Parfait.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son datapad bipa du son aigu que Hux détestait qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de passer des heures à s'occuper de tâches administratives dans la salle plutôt que d'être sur le pont avec son équipe. Ca lui arrivait rarement et il n'aimait guère agir de la sorte. Il s'était simplement laissé entraîner dans le flot continu d'informations. Il était maintenant temps pour lui d'aller se reposer dans sa cabine pour être en forme pour sa prochaine rotation. Il venait déjà d'en sauter deux, il ne pouvait se permettre d'en rater une troisième. Certes sa présence et son travail étaient nécessaires, mais en tant que Général il se devait de rester éveillé et attentif à tout. S'il baillait devant le Colonel Kaplan, ça en serait fini de sa réputation. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, c'est selon, tous ses hommes n'avaient pas un faible pour lui comme le Lieutenant Mitaka. Certains n'attendaient qu'une seule chose: qu'il trébuche afin de prendre sa place.

Ils étaient naïfs. Si naïfs.

Hux quitta la salle et nota que Mitaka avait été remplacé par Rodinon qui le salua.

_ Lieutenant. Au rapport, demanda Hux.

Rodinon lista les véhicules manquant ainsi que les différentes troupes envoyées ici et là. Rien qu'il ne sache déjà. Il opina puis déambula sur le pont, jetant un regard sur les écrans de son équipe. Il ne constata rien d'anormal. Parfait.

Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se reposer. Il quitta la salle de commandement et parcourut les différents couloirs et ascenseurs jusqu'à rejoindre le quartier des officiers puis celui des généraux, dans la partie la plus calme et aux chambres les plus spacieuses du vaisseau. Hux n'avait pas besoin de tout ce luxe, mais dormir sur un matelas un peu plus confortable et des draps plus doux qu'à l'académie était appréciable.

Il retira ses bottes et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Certes l'uniforme avait de l'allure mais clairement le confort n'était pas la préoccupation principale des designers. Sans perdre une seconde supplémentaire il se déshabilla, plia soigneusement son pantalon, accrocha sa veste et chemise, puis, vêtu simplement d'un boxer, se glissa dans son lit.

_ Lumière, 0%.

Dès que l'obscurité régna dans sa chambre, il se sentit un peu mieux. Il regrettera toujours de ne pas avoir de vitre sur l'espace, mais il se contenterait de ce qu'il avait. Il sentit la fatigue de ses rotations cumulées peser lourdement sur ses paupières et ne chercha pas à la combattre. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit tomber dans un sommeil profond.

(à suivre...)


	2. Chapter 2

Hux se réveilla quatre heures plus tard, lorsque son réveil sonna la fin de la rotation. Il eut la sensation de ne pas s'être reposé correctement ce qui le mit immédiatement de mauvaise humeur. Il allait devoir faire attention à ne pas reporter son caractère sur ses équipes. Kylo Ren en revanche…

_ Lumière, 20%.

La douce luminosité suffirait pour lui laisser le temps de se laver et se réveiller complètement. Il chercha son datapad qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau et vérifia immédiatement les vaisseaux revenus et sortis durant son sommeil. Sans surprise, le classe Upsilon de Ren n'était toujours pas rentré. Bien, il restait moins de treize heures à Ren avant que le Finalizer ne passe en hyper-espace. Hux ne put retenir un sourire. Il imaginait la tête de Kylo Ren s'ils partaient sans lui. Ça lui ferait les pieds.

Satisfait de cette perspective, il fila dans la salle de bain. L'un des rares avantages des officiers était de bénéficier d'eau et non d'une douche sonique. Rien ne remplacerait jamais le plaisir de l'eau brûlante qui coule entre les omoplates.

Il se déshabilla entièrement et fit sa toilette en un temps record. Après tout, il n'avait pas entièrement fini de passer en revue les rapports de la veille et avec ceux qui s'étaient accumulés depuis, il allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles. Ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire.

En quelques minutes à peine, il était propre, dents brossées, habillé et prêt à montrer l'efficacité du Premier Ordre à l'univers entier.

Lors de son arrivée sur le pont, il fut salué par Mitaka qui l'informa sur l'opération en cours sur Kadavo. Il semblait que la Résistance avait retourné la population locale contre le Premier Ordre  mais le Capitaine Vinnur venait de confirmer que la situation était sous contrôle et la rébellion étouffée sans dommage pour son bataillon.

_ Très bien, répondit Hux, satisfait de l'efficacité du capitaine. Envoyez le reste du rapport sur mon datapad.

_ Oui Général.

Aussitôt, Hux vit la notification et l'ouvrit.

_ Préparez trois salles d'interrogation, lança Hux en survolant le texte.

Apparemment le Capitaine Vinnur avait capturé trois individus appartenant à la Résistance. Du moins il le suspectait car ceux-ci restaient aussi silencieux que des tombes. Hux ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il saurait les faire parler.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire le rapport, il prépara un crédit bonus pour chaque Stormtrooper ainsi qu'une somme substantielle pour le capitaine. Dès leur retour sur le Finalizer et si leur rapport final était satisfaisant, il effectuerait le transfert de fonds. Hux se savait sévère, mais juste. Chaque erreur devait être réprimandée, car il n'exigeait rien de moins que l'excellence, et  chaque fait d'arme et mission achevée dans les temps méritait une reconnaissance.

_ Général, annonça Mitaka, nous recevons une communication du Seigneur Ren.

Hux sentit ses muscles se contracter.

_ Passez-le dans la salle de réunion, répondit Hux tandis qu'il se redressait, se préparant mentalement à l'affrontement.

Il se rendit dans la salle adjacente sans pour autant se hâter. Il s'assit à la table et appuya sur le comlink. Immédiatement un brouhaha rendit dans toute la pièce.

_ Général Hux, commença une voix trop aigüe et précipitée pour être celle de Ren, nous avons rencontré… heu… nous… nous devons demander une extension pour notre mission. Nous avons trouvé un témoin mais heu… suite à un contretemps, nous ne pouvons pas l'interroger.

Hux retint un soupir.

_ Que s'est-il passé et de combien de temps supplémentaire avez-vous besoin?

Hux trouvait étrange qu'il faille étendre leur temps de mission alors qu'il leur restait une douzaine d'heures.

_ Seigneur Ren demande vingt-quatre heures.

Hux laissa échapper un reniflement ** _._** Et puis quoi encore?

_ Permission refusée. Pour quelle raison ne pouvez-vous pas interroger le témoin?

Il se doutait de la réponse, mais l'entendre le mettrait en joie et prouverait une nouvelle fois l'incompétence de Kylo Ren. Quelle était la dernière fois où il s'était montré efficace? se demanda-t-il mentalement. Plusieurs jours, à n'en pas douter.

La communication resta silencieuse quelques secondes et seuls les cris de marchands qui appâtaient le chaland résonnaient.

_ Seigneur Ren a… heu…

Soudain il entendit la voix de Ren, légèrement distante.

_ Nous ne pourrons retourner sur le Finalizer avant ce délai, répéta le Stormtrooper.

_ Permission refusée, répéta Hux. Vous avez ordre de rentrer dans les douze prochaines heures.

Il entendit des grésillements puis la voix étouffée de Ren, enfin les bruits semblèrent s'éloigner peu à peu. Ren avait dû faire quelques pas.

_ Général Hux, lança Kylo Ren. Ceci n'est pas une demande d'autorisation. Nous retournerons sur le Finalizer dans trente-six heures.

_ Et votre retour ultérieur aux douze prochaines heures sera refusé, Ren, persista Hux.

_ Je doute que Leader Snoke, commença Ren avant d'être interrompu par Hux.

_ Je doute que Leader Snoke soit heureux d'apprendre votre échec, Seigneur Ren! lança Hux.

Il avait appuyé le titre de manière sarcastique. En règle générale, il ne voulait pas se montrer acerbe et tentait de laisser cette part de sa personnalité de côté. Mais quelque chose dans Kylo Ren  forçait ses penchants les moins professionnels. D'autant qu'il cherchait à tout prix à éviter le conflit avec son co-commandeur mais celui-ci ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

_ Général, grogna Ren.

_ Leader Snoke vous a donné vingt-quatre heures, l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois. Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'appréhender ou même de suivre la piste d'un vieillard de soixante ans, je vous suggère de revoir vos méthodes. Peut-être avez-vous besoin d'un endroit calme pour concentrer vos pouvoirs, Seigneur Ren?

Flûte, son côté railleur refaisait surface! Il serra la mâchoire.

_ Hux, ce n'est pas une piste à prendre à la légère, gronda Ren. Lando Calrissian est un membre de la Résistance et un ami proche de Skywalker. Si je le capture, il pourra vous donner des informations précieuses sur la Résistance.

_ Quelles sont vos pistes, Ren?

_ Il a été aperçu dans le Grand Marché.

_ Il y a combien de temps?

La ligne resta silencieuse.

_ Il y a combien de temps? répéta Hux d'une voix plus forte.

_ Il y a un mois de cela.

Hux soupira.

_ Votre piste est froide, Ren. Rentrez sur le Finalizer, ça sera profitable pour tout le monde.

_ Il est hors de question que je reparte sans m'assurer d'avoir explorer toutes les pistes.

_ Quelles pistes? s'énerva Hux.

_ Toutes les pistes! répliqua Ren en haussant la voix.

_ Vous nous faites perdre notre temps! Le mien et celui de mes hommes! Si vous voulez faire une promenade de santé dans le quartier des bordels, faites-vous plaisir! Leader Suprême m'a confié une mission que je compte remplir jusqu'au bout et ce n'est pas un fantôme que vous chassez qui m'en empêchera!

_ Hux, je reste!

_ Et bien, reste! Sache que dans douze heures, le Finalizer mettra le cap sur K-76, dans la bordure extérieure. Demande-toi si ton vaisseau a assez de puissance pour y arriver seul! Dis-toi que le Finalizer mettra trente-sept heures. En économisant de l'énergie, tu peux y arriver en… cinquante heures? A condition de refaire le plein, bien évidemment.

Hux connaissait tous les vaisseaux de la flotte Impériale. Il avait appris par cœur toutes leurs caractéristiques, leurs capacités et bien entendu leurs défauts. Et Ren le savait également.

_ Je ne peux pas quitter cette planète sans m'assurer que les pistes sont froides, répondit Ren d'un ton bien trop calme.

_ Elles le sont, Ren. Mais si tu insistes, je te conseille de te dépêcher. Douze heures, Ren. Pas une minute de plus.

La communication coupa au milieu d'une insulte proférée par Kylo Ren, ce qui fit sourire Hux. Ren avait essayé toutes les techniques de manipulation qu'il connaissait: la menace, la raison, le calme. Comme si Hux était un amateur! Ridicule! Il n'était pas arrivé au poste de Général en comptant uniquement sur ses capacités, certes exceptionnelles, il avait aussi dû affronter la masse de requins et lèches-bottes. Ce n'était pas un Kylo Ren qui arriverait à le manipuler aussi facilement.

Il resta quelques secondes à se recomposer un visage impassible alors qu'il se sentait tendu. C'était une des conséquences de diriger un vaisseau comme le Finalizer avec un être tel que Kylo Ren. Il se releva et attrapa son datapad. Il avait des rapports de missions à finir de lire.

Il quitta la salle de réunion et retourna sur le pont. Il nota de nouveaux visages, certaines rotations avaient déjà commencé. Il resta une poignée d'heures dans la salle de commandement puis repartit vers sa chambre pour passer quelques minutes au calme. Il allait devoir organiser le transfert de nouvelles recrues et assigner les nouvelles naissances à certaines unités en perte de main d'œuvre. Il était également satisfait de voir que la maternité du Finalizer comptait une quinzaine de bébés entre un et deux ans. Ils seraient bientôt prêts à être envoyés dans les centres de formation du Premier Ordre.

Il reçut alors un message du Capitaine Vinnur qui venait de quitter Kadavo. Hux aimait par-dessus tout lire des rapports qui commençaient par "Objectifs: accomplis". Une nouvelle preuve de l'efficacité du Premier Ordre et une nouvelle rébellion étouffée dans l'œuf. Parfait! Certes, les leaders de la Résistance lui échappaient toujours, mais une victoire restait une victoire et si tout un village de sympathisants à la Résistance avait été rasé, qu'il en soit ainsi. Ça serait autant de menace potentielle en moins.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin sa chambre, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil. Heureusement, celui-ci était rembourré et très confortable. Encore une fois, l'avantage d'être un officier de rang supérieur. Il sortit une bouteille de Brandy Corellien ainsi qu'un verre et se versa une lampée probablement trop généreuse vu le travail qu'il lui restait à abattre. Mais ce n'était finalement qu'un peu de courage liquide pour affronter Kylo Ren s'il revenait de mission à temps, ou dans le cas contraire annoncer à Snoke que son protégé avait été laissé sur place.

Il prit le verre et but une petite gorgée de Brandy. Il laissa le liquide lui brûler légèrement la gorge tout en appréciant le goût et les notes subtiles cachées derrière l'alcool. Il se sentit aussitôt plus détendu. Certes, avoir une pièce silencieuse où seul le ronronnement sourd des machines se faisait entendre aidait beaucoup. Vraiment, il ne manquait qu'une baie vitrée pour que sa chambre soit parfaite. Bien qu'elle soit déjà très satisfaisante ainsi: une salle de bain avec de l'eau, un bureau et un fauteuil, un lit double et de nombreux rangements. Il ne pouvait demander plus. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas nommé Amiral et il comptait bien y arriver. Le plus rapidement serait le mieux. Et lorsque tous les yeux seraient tournés vers Starkiller et donc lui, ça se compterait en mois. Peut-être même en semaines, et non en années.

Il nota qu'une troupe de Stormtroopers était arrivée sur une planète où quelques mouvements contre le Premier Ordre avaient été notés. Il lut la note de leur capitaine et autorisa la pacification immédiate des lieux.

Il reçut alors un message qui ne lui plu guère. Un éboulement dans la galerie de Starkiller a provoqué la mort d'une vingtaine de mineurs et la destruction d'une foreuse. Il ordonna le remplacement de la foreuse ainsi que le recrutement de mineurs supplémentaires avec un salaire légèrement plus élevé. En parallèle, il nota l'avancée des travaux et compara les différents plans que les ingénieurs en charge de la réalisation lui avaient envoyé. Il restait encore trop de variables pour que Starkiller soit considéré dans sa dernière phase. Il contracta la même usine qui avait fourni les précédentes foreuses et en commanda deux supplémentaires.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de Brandy et passa en revue les différentes planètes glanées par ses éclaireurs en vue d'une éventuelle construction de Starkiller 2. Si Starkiller se montrait aussi efficace qu'il l'espérait, il pourrait commencer les travaux sur la seconde planète qui couvrirait toute une partie de la galaxie que Starkiller ne pourrait pour l'instant pas atteindre. La pro-activité était plus qu'un mot d'ordre!

Il autorisa ensuite le transfert d'une trentaine de Stormtroopers de l'académie qui iraient enrichir les rangs des sections XJ, UT et FN.

Il soupira et se laissa retomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil. C'était toujours ainsi que se passaient ses cycles. Parfois, il ne recevait presqu'aucun rapport durant des heures. Et pour certaines rotations, il croulait littéralement sous le travail, demandes d'autorisations diverses et bien entendu toutes attendaient une réponse immédiate.

Il parcourut les derniers rapports et nota que le nombre se réduisait grandement sans pour autant augmenter, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

Il finit son verre de Brandy et s'en versa un autre pour la route. Malgré ses quatre heures de sommeil, il commençait à sentir la fatigue pointer. Il avait sauté une rotation et il restait encore deux heures avant la prochaine. Ceci étant, il s'intéressa aux vaisseaux rentrés de mission. Il nota que celui du Capitaine Vinnur était en cours d'inspection. Il devait donc être revenu depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le rapport du capitaine ne tarderait donc pas. Hux nota mentalement de ne pas oublier le bonus de toute l'équipe pour le travail rondement mené.

Quant au vaisseau de classe Upsilon, il semblait toujours sorti. Et bien tant pis pour Kylo Ren, il n'avait qu'à être plus ponctuel. Il devrait donc se débrouiller pour ravitailler les troupes et retrouver le Finalizer sur K-76.

Hux inspecta les différentes rotations en cours. Tout semblait calme. Le départ pour K-76 se ferait dans un peu moins de deux heures et il tenait à être sur le pont lors du lancement en hyper-espace. Certains pensaient qu'il s'agissait de montrer à tous ses connaissances en vérifiant les calculs de ses sous-officiers. Ce qui n'était pas le cas mais Hux se retenait bien de les corriger. Le passage en hyper-espace le fascinait toujours et le pont était un des rares endroits du Finalizer où il pouvait admirer l'accélération.

Il finit son Brandy d'une traite et décida qu'il méritait une petite pause. Une fois le Finalizer en vitesse lumière, il prendrait ses quatre heures de sommeil. Mais pour le moment, il voulait rester prêt, ne serait-ce que si Kylo Ren trouvait le moyen de contacter Snoke et lui faire accepter de rester plus longtemps en orbite.

Il rangea la bouteille de Brandy et nettoya son verre, ne faisant aucune confiance aux droïdes de ménage. Puis il farfouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche d'une bouteille vide pour remettre de l'eau dans le vaporisateur de ses orchidées. Il finit par la trouver et la remplir à ras-bord, puis la reboucha. Il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la pièce isolée qui servait maintenant de serre pour ses plantes.

Il y a plusieurs mois de cela, il avait reçu une orchidée en cadeau de la part d'un dignitaire d'une planète à la limite de la zone d'influence du Premier Ordre. Il l'avait gardée dans sa chambre mais se rendit rapidement compte que ses feuilles au départ d'un vert lumineux, se ternissaient et certaines brunissaient à vue d'œil. Il avait fait quelques recherches et s'était rendu compte que sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité parfois durant plusieurs jours. Il avait alors exploré son vaisseau à la prospection d'un endroit plus approprié. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'occuper d'animaux dans son enfance, et encore moins de plantes. Il tâtonnait donc beaucoup mais tenait à ce que ce cadeau reste parfaitement intact, ne serait-ce que pour le jeter au visage de l'ambassadeur s'il trahissait leurs accords.

Grâce aux conseils de Phasma, il avait déniché une petite pièce, trop exigüe pour être transformée en chambre et trop grande pour être un simple débarras. Elle se trouvait proche des unités FN et selon son capitaine servait surtout de "baisodrôme", selon ses propres termes. Hux avait ordonné aux droïdes d'entièrement désinfecter le sol et les murs puis y avait rajouté une table. L'orchidée trônait, seule, au milieu de la pièce.

Il fallut à Hux plusieurs tentatives avant de trouver l'équilibre idéal entre eau et luminosité. A trois reprises, la plante avait failli être dégagée par un sas dans le vide sidéral. Mais elle avait survécu et Hux avait fini par s'y attacher. Au point de s'intéresser de plus en plus à ces plantes étranges qui se trouvaient sur la plupart des planètes mais aux formes et aux couleurs variées.

Lors d'un déplacement dans le système Cranan, il en vit une en vente sur un marché. Il l'acheta, se disant que ses fleurs rouge sang se marieraient bien avec celles bleu nuit de sa première. Leurs formes étaient globalement semblables, ce qui était étonnant car les planètes d'origines étaient distantes d'une dizaine de parsecs.

Sa seconde orchidée fut celle de trop. Il avait pris goût à ces plantes originales et s'en procurait de plus en plus. Il avait bloqué la porte et lui seul connaissait le code d'entrée. De même, il avait légèrement modifié le système lumineux de la pièce afin que ses précieuses orchidées bénéficient de meilleures chances de survie. Il s'était aussi procuré quelques outils indispensables à leur entretien.

En quelques semaines, cette pièce était devenue son havre de paix, plus que sa chambre ne l'avait jamais été. Tout d'abord, la plupart de ses sous-officiers ignoraient où il se trouvait alors qu'il n'était pas rare que l'un d'entre eux vienne frapper à sa porte lors de ses quatre précieuses heures de sommeil. Ensuite, il pouvait penser à tout autre chose qu'à Snoke, la Résistance et Kylo Ren, ce qui le détendait beaucoup.

La semaine dernière, il avait fini par faire acheminer la troisième et dernière table. Elles formaient maintenant un U afin qu'il puisse circuler et accéder à toutes ses plantes mais il devait se fixer une limite car la place était maintenant limitée. A part fixer des étagères au mur, il ne pourrait plus entreposer ses trésors comme il l'entendait.

Hux marchait maintenant d'un pas cadencé, ses bras balancés au rythme de ses enjambées. Il emprunta le chemin le plus long pour arriver à sa serre et salua d'un signe de tête les rares officiers qu'il rencontra sur son passage. Enfin, il arriva devant la porte et tapota le code. Aussitôt, la lumière lui agressa les pupilles.

_ Lumière, 50%, lança-t-il tout en pénétrant dans la pièce, désireux de ne pas avoir de curieux fouinant dans ses affaires.

Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité, il retira ses gants noirs et enfila ceux en plastique, comme toujours. C'était un rituel qui lui permettait de décompresser de son rôle de Général et de passer à celui de simple jardinier. Il remplit le vaporisateur grâce à la bouteille qu'il avait transportée puis fit le tour de ses orchidées. Comme il l'avait remarqué lors de sa dernière venue, certaines racines s’étaient desséchées et devaient maintenant être coupées.

Afin d'être certain de ne pas rater le passage en hyper-espace, il programma une alerte sur son datapad et le déposa sur un coin de la table la plus proche. Il pouvait se permettre presque trente minutes de repos. C'était le nirvana ou ce qu'il s'en rapprochait le plus!

Hux se saisit du sécateur et commença à tailler ici et là, asperger certaines feuilles, admirer les fleurs en bouton qui s'ouvriraient prochainement, et contempler sa dernière acquisition qui trônait sur la table à sa droite, dans son pot en plastique transparent. Il allait devoir trouver un cache-pot adapté à sa beauté. Il s'émerveilla quelques instants puis repartit s'occuper du reste de ses pensionnaires.

A l'aide d'un chiffon imbibé d'eau, il essaya de retirer de la poussière qui s'était coincée entre une feuille et le cœur d'une orchidée. Il devait faire attention car elle était en plein floraison et il ne voulait pas la déranger alors qu'elle exhibait quatre magnifiques pétales d'un blanc nacré et tous parfaitement sphériques. Il passa un long moment à la nettoyer et lorsqu'il réussit enfin, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de contentement. Il se sentit d'humeur légère. Ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi il se mit à fredonner un air qui lui trottait en tête depuis quelques heures. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette chanson et d'ailleurs il s'en fichait bien.

Il passa à la plante suivante, mi-sifflotant, mi-chantonnant et coupa la tige maintenant sèche qui avait portée de sublimes fleurs jaunes semblables à des danseuses de ballet.

_ Je vais devoir te rempoter, vu que tu es un peu trop serrée, chanta-t-il sur le même air.

Il tourna la tête vers l'orchidée sur sa gauche qui peinait à fleurir depuis son acquisition.

_ Quant à toi, je me demande ce qu'il te manque, poursuivit-il d'une voix légèrement plus forte.

_ Peut-être devrais-je te mettre en quarantaine…

Il étouffa un rire.

_ Peut-être même te mettre chez Kylo Ren! chanta-t-il en aspergeant une feuille puis en retirant l'excès d'humidité avec le chiffon.

Il se redressa pour contempler son travail lorsqu'une sensation étrange lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Il releva la tête brusquement et fixa la porte face à lui. A la place de l'habituel durasteel grisâtre se trouvait la silhouette imposante de Kylo Ren. Derrière lui, le sas était fermé. Hux sentit un frisson glacial lui remonter le dos. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? L'avait-il entendu?

Ni Hux ni Kylo Ren ne bougèrent. Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes. Hux serra les poings. Il sentit ses doigts glisser sur le plastique de ses gants, provoquant un léger 'squeech' dont il espérait qu'il soit passé inaperçu.

 C'était incroyable comme cet homme arrivait à lui pourrir sa journée. Il n'y avait pas d'autres termes puisque dix secondes auparavant, Hux se sentait plein d'entrain et plutôt de bonne humeur. Or maintenant, il devinait presque les nuages noirs s'accumuler au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne pouvait donc pas être tranquille cinq minutes sans que ce grand dadais vienne pointer le bout de son long nez dans ses affaires.

A cet instant précis, il entendit Ren prendre une vive inspiration et se redresser.

_ Jolie chanson, lança alors Ren. Tu comptes te réorienter après l'échec de la construction de Starkiller?

Le sang de Hux ne fit qu'un tour.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ren? cracha Hux. Tu es venu me dire que ta piste était sans intérêt, comme je te l'avais dit?

_ C'est donc ici que tu te caches? répliqua Ren. Tout pour éviter ton devoir on dirait.

Hux prit une grande inspiration. Il pouvait l'insulter, le traiter de chanteur du dimanche s'il voulait, ça ne le titillerait pas plus que ça. Mais insinuer qu'il était incompétent ou qu'il n'accomplissait pas ses missions: non.

Il reposa violement son brumisateur sur la table et la sentit trembler sous ses doigts.

_ Clairement je ne me cache pas puisque tu m'as trouvé.

Il entendit Ren renifler bruyamment.

_ Mais je suppose que tu viens quémander mon aide, poursuivit Hux en contournant les tables pour venir se planter devant Ren et le toiser. N'est-ce pas là la raison pour laquelle Snoke t'a assigné au Finalizer? Pour que je puisse te surveiller et te guider puisque tu n'en es pas capable?

Au moment où les mots quittèrent sa bouche, il sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Il sentit l'atmosphère de la pièce changer brusquement. Il ne regrettait pas ses paroles, simplement de les avoir prononcées. Ren était prompt aux sautes d'humeurs et malgré son rang de Général, Hux se doutait qu'il ne serait pas au-dessus d'un coup de sabre perdu. Il serra les dents et continua à fixer Ren. Il n'allait pas perdre la face et même s'il finissait sur une civière dans le quartier médical, il le ferait la tête haute.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent où seule la respiration lourde de Ren se faisait entendre alors qu'en règle générale elle était silencieuse. Il devait être en train de souffler tel un buffle derrière son masque. De plus, Hux pouvait presque sentir l'énergie émaner du corps musclé de Ren, tel un fauve prêt à bondir.

Pourtant rien ne vint.

_ J'ai un prisonnier, Ren finit par articuler lentement. Débrouille-toi pour l'interroger et lui faire cracher où Lando se cache.

Sans attendre la réponse de Hux, Ren tourna les talons et tendit sa main droite vers la porte qui s'ouvrit puis il quitta la pièce.

Une fois seul, Hux poussa un soupir de soulagement. La Force. Evidemment. C'était la seule explication pour que Ren l'ait trouvé et ait pu ouvrir le sas.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il retira ses gants en plastique pour remettre ses habituels. Il eut plus de mal à les enfiler car ses paumes avaient été rendues moites par l'altercation avec Ren. Il ramassa son datapad et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il avait raté beaucoup de notifications. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien remarqué?

_ Lumière, 100%, dit-il avant de quitter la serre, la voix légèrement voilée.

Il entendit la porte se verrouiller derrière lui et il profita du fait que personne ne soit dans les parages pour tenter de se calmer. Il inspira profondément puis expira. Il répéta l'opération une dizaine de fois jusqu'à ce que son rythme cardiaque redevienne normal. Ses mains tremblaient toujours mais ça lui arrivait de temps à autres. Prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber son datapad, il se força à repartir sur le pont bien que son esprit penchait plutôt pour un verre de Brandy. L'ambiance concentrée de la salle de commandement le remettrait vite sur les rails.

Alors qu'il passait en revue les messages qu'il avait raté, se demandant encore pourquoi il n'avait rien entendu, il nota que tout était affiché. L'annonce du départ de Ren, la demande d'atterrissage dans le hangar 7, la demande de salle d'interrogation, le rapport final du Capitaine Vinnur que Hux survola et qui ressassait les mêmes informations que son préliminaire. Il décida qu'il était temps de verser les bonus. Il lança les transferts des fonds et envoya un message de félicitations standard à tous les membres.

Hux déboula sur le pont une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il avait hâté son pas et voulait inspecter les calculs avec son lieutenant. Il savait que tout serait parfait, mais ça l'occuperait.

Il vérifia les interrogateurs assignés aux quatre prisonniers que comptait maintenant le Finalizer et fut satisfait du résultat. Sans nul doute obtiendraient-ils des réponses très rapidement.

Il restait une heure avant le saut en hyper-espace mais il lui semblait ridicule de rester dans ce même système alors que tous les vaisseaux étaient enfin de retour. Il examina l'information et demanda au Lieutenant Rodinon de confirmer également, ce qu'il fit dans les dix secondes.

_ Bien, Lieutenant. Préparez le départ. Nous n'avons que trop traîné.

_ A vos ordres Général.

Une sirène retentit, un coup, court, qui annonçait le départ imminent.

Hux s'avança sur le pont et fit face aux baies vitrées. Le soleil avait tourné et l'empêchait de voir clairement les autres étoiles. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos et se redressa, jambes légèrement écartées et solidement plantées au sol. Il aimait tellement ce moment.

La voix de Rodinon retentit dans tout le vaisseau sous forme de compte à rebours.

_ Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un. Lancement.

Puis le silence avant que Hux n'entende l'espèce de cliquetis des machines. Il se demandait souvent s'il était le seul à les percevoir. Il avait tant étudié le Finalizer qu'il se disait que son imagination provoquait en lui des hallucinations auditives. Enfin le cliquetis fut remplacé par un ronronnement et il sentit le Finalizer faire un soubresaut. Hallucination tactile probablement car tout ceci s'était produit en moins d'une seconde. Il connaissait le temps exact que mettait son vaisseau pour enclencher ses moteurs et cet exploit en faisait sa fierté. Enfin, il aperçut les étoiles qui brillèrent intensément avant de se transformer en sortes de rayons lumineux et tout le Finalizer fut enveloppé d'une lueur bleutée.

_ Arrivée prévue dans trente-six heures, cinquante et une minutes, vingt secondes, annonça Rodinon.

Hux se retourna à contrecœur et hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait entendu. Il récupéra son datapad qu'il avait laissé sur le pupitre de Rodinon et vérifia les informations sur les prisonniers. Il était temps qu'il suive ces interrogatoires.

 

 

(à suivre…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous pour les kudos et les commentaires qui sont le Nutella sur la tartine de ma motivation! Vous êtes formidables!  
> Et une nouvelle fois un grand merci à [fuckyeahnorthernrufio](https://fuckyeahnorthernrufio.tumblr.com/) pour la correction et les encouragements!


	3. Chapter 3

_ Poe Dameron, marmonna Hux en lisant le rapport d'interrogatoire. Pourquoi ce nom ne cesse-t-il de revenir encore et encore?

_ C'est le meilleur pilote de la Résistance, l'informa Ren.

_ Merci Ren. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais qui il est, rétorqua Hux. Je veux savoir pourquoi son nom refait surface régulièrement. A croire qu'il essaie de recruter pour la Résistance.

_ La Résistance recrute toujours.

Hux poussa un long soupir.

_ Plutôt que d'annoncer des banalités, n'as-tu pas un prisonnier à interroger?

_ C'est en cours, répondit Ren. Bientôt nous saurons où Lando Calrissian se cache et il nous mènera droit à Skywalker.

Hux pouvait déceler la condescendance qui filtrait du vocodeur de Ren et se sentit l'envie de lui briser son enthousiasme. Il était même prêt à rendre ses galons de Général si la piste menait quelque part. Il ouvrit la bouche mais à ce moment une patrouille de Stormtroopers déboula dans le couloir. Il fixa Ren et ne put s'empêcher de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Une manie qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à perdre.

_ J'espère que vos résultats seront concluants, Ren, lança-t-il.

_ Si vos hommes sont aussi efficaces que vous le dites, nous aurons un résultat très bientôt, répondit Ren. Général Hux, ajouta-t-il en insistant sur son nom.

Hux sentit sa mâchoire se serrer. Il regarda Ren s'éloigner tandis que la patrouille passait devant lui. Il avait encore sauté une rotation et sentait la fatigue s'installer. Il n'avait rien bu ni mangé depuis des heures et si Phasma l'apprenait, elle lui passerait un savon. En privé, certes, mais un savon tout de même.

Il se redressa, dos bien droit, mains croisées dans son dos et partit vers la cafétéria la plus proche. Selon sa charge de travail, il déjeunait soit au messe des officiers soit dans une salle de restauration ouverte à tous parmi la bonne dizaine qui parsemait le navire. Lorsqu'il voulait sonder la température et le moral des troupes, il allait au messe, les officiers ayant en effet plus l'habitude de lui adresser la parole alors que les Stormtroopers qui allaient dans les cafétérias restaient entre eux et évitaient tout contact avec les plus gradés. Il arrivait néanmoins à capter la tendance générale ce qui lui permettait de déterminer quand il devait faire une pause d'une ou deux rotations sur une planète ou un vaisseau festif comme il y en avait tant. Le moral des troupes s'en trouvait toujours amélioré même si la première rotation était souvent pathétique pour certains.

Il récupéra un plateau où quelques taches de couleurs étranges contrastaient avec l'espèce de jaune clair du plastique. Il hocha la tête pour saluer le Trooper qui s'occupait de la distribution de nourriture. Celui-ci se mit au garde à vous lorsqu'il reconnut Hux et tenta de le servir du mieux possible, ce qui était franchement difficile quand il s'agissait de faire tomber une bouillie infâme dans un récipient carré avec un louche ronde. Avec ceci il reçu une barre énergétique et en guise de boisson un liquide bleuâtre. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement regardant sur sa nourriture car il s'agissait de garder le corps dans une condition optimum, mais là, même lui trouvait ça très limite. Ils allaient devoir s'arrêter pour refaire quelques provisions plus alléchantes. Après tout, son budget pour les rations des troupes était plus que maitrisé alors autant permettre à ses armées quelque chose de plus sympathique de temps à autres. Il irait demander conseil à Phasma. Peut-être même Thanisson. Il avait entendu dire qu'il avait hésité avec une carrière culinaire avant de s'engager dans le Premier Ordre. Peut-être serait-il intelligent de le consulter sur certains fruits faciles à conserver comme les jogans. Après tout, la réputation du Finalizer se construisait sur la valeur de ses soldats mais aussi comment ils étaient traités. Et depuis que Kylo Ren était à son bord…

Son plateau en main, Hux alla s'asseoir à la première table libre. Celle-ci se trouvait proche du centre de la salle ce qui tombait plutôt bien car il ne voulait pas que ses hommes croient qu'il cherchait à les éviter. Quelques Stormtroopers, avec leurs casques posés à côté d'eux, croisèrent son regard et le saluèrent poliment. Hux y répondit puis sortit son datapad. Il pouvait consulter ses derniers rapports tout en mangeant, voire préparer celui sur K-76.

Il prit sa cuillère et la plongea dans la bouillie avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il retint une grimace. Certes il n'était pas regardant sur sa nourriture, mais il savait apprécier la bonne chair et il souhaitait quand même avaler quelque chose d'à peu près acceptable. Or depuis quelques semaines, la qualité des repas devenait de plus en plus limite, même pour son goût de soldat habitué aux plats de l'Académie depuis son plus jeune âge.

Il chercha du regard les épices mises à dispositions mais ne trouva ni sel, ni ryll ou même d'andris. Dépité, il replongea sa cuillère dans la bouillie et mangea sans grand appétit. Au moins il était assuré de recevoir tous les nutriments essentiels à sa survie. Il nota que les Stormtroopers autour de lui ne semblaient pas non plus raffoler de leur ration.

Hux se concentra sur son datapad, oubliant ainsi la fadeur du plat, et lut quelques rapports. Vu qu'ils étaient en plein trajet, il ne se passait pas grand-chose sur son navire. Il nota quelques avaries ici et là, mais rien qu'un coup de clé à molette ne puisse régler. Il laissa donc les équipes techniques faire leur travail et décida de passer en revue les scientifiques. Lors de sa visite de K-76, il tenait à avoir un ou deux scientifiques pour attester de la qualité du durasteel. N'étant malheureusement pas un expert en la matière, il ne voulait pas risquer de charger des matériaux de basse classe. Certes, l'extraction et l'envoie d'une petite quantité de durasteel de mauvaise qualité était acceptable. Après tout, les filons ne pouvaient être tous purs à 100% et le minéral serait transformé en d'autres objets car rien n'était gâché. Mais il devait s'assurer que la balance penche au moins à 80-20 en sa faveur.

Il nota mentalement le nom d'un scientifique qui pourrait faire l'affaire et laissa un second en suspens. Puis il vérifia les différents capitaines qui seraient de rotation lors de la descente sur K-76. Phasma en faisait partie. Parfait! Il prépara un avis de mission et lui envoya.

Hux avait terminé son repas lorsqu'il sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser avant même d'entendre le pas lourd de Kylo Ren arpenter le couloir qui jouxtait la salle de pause. Au son caractéristique du 'stomp stomp stomp' il devait être de mauvaise humeur et même les Stormtroopers avaient arrêté de manger pour échanger un regard. Tout serait tellement plus simple sans cette marionnette décérébrée.

Il décida de rester assis encore quelques minutes pour s'accorder un repos supplémentaire puis il retournerait sur le pont. C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri de rage suivi du son caractéristique d'un panneau de métal en train de se faire mettre en pièce. Il roula des yeux puis se remit debout. Il prit son plateau et le déposa sur l'échelle afin qu'il soit nettoyé et se dirigea vers la source du bruit, se demandant ce que Kylo Ren venait de détruire cette fois-ci.

Il le trouva rapidement, son sabre rouge en main, la respiration sifflante, face à ce qui était, il y a quelques minutes, un panneau en durasteel maintenant lacéré et au métal surchauffé dont quelques gouttes s'étiraient lentement pour s'écraser au sol, provoquant davantage de dégâts. Autour de lui, quelques Stormtroopers restaient sur place, stupéfaits et immobiles. Hux nota mentalement de renvoyer une note à tous pour leur rappeler de passer leur chemin ou simplement faire demi-tour lorsque Kylo Ren entrait dans une de ses crises comportementales.

Hux alluma son datapad et calcula rapidement le coût des réparations puis retira l'exacte somme de la solde de Kylo Ren. A ce rythme, il allait devoir travailler sans solde durant un an au moins! Toutefois si Hux devait se coltiner cet individu encore longtemps, il était prêt à mettre de ses fonds personnels pour qu'il reparte au plus tôt finir sa formation dans la citadelle de Snoke voire même qu'il rejoigne la Résistance. Car oui, avec un élément aussi instable dans le camp adverse, ses chances de gagner la guerre seraient bien supérieures. Mais pour l'instant, il devait compter avec cette épine dans son pied.

D'un geste, il envoya les Stormtroopers et les autres badauds retourner à leurs affaires puis il attendit que Kylo Ren se calme.

Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus la respiration haletante de Ren, signe qu'il redevenait maître de lui-même, Hux fit un pas en sa direction.

_ Avec ce panneau et les circuits  qui le composaient, on arrive à un total de sept mois sans solde, annonça Hux. A la prochaine console détruite, vous pourrez arrondir à une année.

Ren se retourna vivement vers lui et Hux pouvait deviner le regard assassin caché par l'ignoble casque.

_ Je n'ai pas de solde, répondit Ren d'une voix lente comme s'il n'arrivait pas à totalement appréhender les paroles de Hux.

_ Oui, confirma Hux en levant un sourcil, c'est normal. A force de détruire mon vaisseau, je retire le coût des réparations de votre solde, Ren. Vous me devez environ sept mois de labeur.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où ni Ren ni Hux ne bougèrent ni ne parlèrent. De côté, le durasteel se refroidissait lentement et les gouttes de métal en fusion se transformaient en billes qui tombaient sur le sol dans un léger tintement.

_ Je… n'ai pas besoin de solde, répondit Ren qui semblait toujours un peu perdu.

_ Je dois donc vous prévenir que le reste de l'univers fonctionne avec des crédits, lança alors Hux d'un ton ferme et presque brusque. Et qu'à chaque fois qu'il vous prend l'envie de passer vos nerfs plutôt que de vous contrôler, vous faites perdre un temps et un argent précieux au Premier Ordre.

Il plissa des yeux, laissant à Ren le temps de comprendre ses paroles.

_ Peut-être Leader Snoke devrait-il envisager de vous fournir un défouloir. Ainsi vous cesserez peut-être de nous faire perdre notre temps, Seigneur Ren.

Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais Hux sentit une légère pression au niveau de son lobe frontal qui cessa au bout d'une poignée de secondes. Durant tout ce temps, Ren était resté silencieux dans la même posture, le haut du corps tourné vers Hux tandis que sa main droite tenait toujours fermement son sabre. Heureusement, ce dernier était désormais éteint. Hux n'aimait pas cet engin. Il préférait de loin les blasters, voire même les fusils blasters. Les sabres lasers, celui-ci en particulier, étaient désordonnés, peu précis et demandaient un combat quasiment au corps à corps. Non, décidément, c'était une arme de barbare qui convenait parfaitement à l'homme face à lui.

Très lentement, Ren se redressa et rangea son sabre à sa ceinture.

_ J'en prends bonne note, Général Hux, affirma-t-il d'un ton trop badin pour être sérieux.

Assurément, Hux aimait insister sur le titre autoproclamé de Seigneur Ren, jouant ainsi d'un subtil mélange de sarcasme et de politesse. Toutefois, le même ton utilisé par Ren pour son rang de Général le mettait d'une humeur noire. Il avait gagné ses gallons de Général à force de travail et ce n'était pas une espèce ce magicien de pacotille qui allait se moquer de lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de rétorquer une petite phrase bien sentie, Ren avait tourné les talons et marchait maintenant dans le couloir de son pas lourd, écartant au passage une patrouille de Stormtroopers, se dirigeant probablement vers sa chambre pour se lamenter.

Une fois ses hommes passés à ses côtés, Hux secoua la tête. De son datapad, il lança un ordre de sécurisation de la zone en attendant que ce soit réparé. Le personnel de nettoyage viendrait s'en occuper. Puis il repartit en sens inverse et alla retrouver le pont pour voir si tout se passait bien.

Dès qu'il vit les sillons bleutés des étoiles, Hux se sentit aussitôt mieux. Il se raisonna en disant que Ren n'avait tué aucun Trooper et que pour une fois, sa crise de colère n'avait pas coûté si cher que ça.

Il avança sur le pont surélevé qui séparait l'équipe de gestion du vol de celle d'attaque et se tint bien droit, planté sur ses jambes légèrement écartées. Déjà un peu plus détendu, Hux se permit de se perdre dans la contemplation des étoiles. Il prit tout de même soin d'afficher son air austère, voire sévère. Après tout, il avait une réputation à maintenir.

Autour de lui, les bruits s'atténuèrent, laissant place à un brouhaha étouffé et mêlé de bips. En quelques minutes, Hux retrouva son calme et se sut prêt à affronter un Kylo Ren de mauvaise humeur. Il reprit son datapad et fit un rapide état des lieux. A son plus grand étonnement, il semblerait que Ren se soit effectivement apaisé car aucun rapport d'anomalie, d'avarie ou d'attaque sur Trooper n'avait été envoyé. Peut-être faisait-il aussi des efforts? Hux n'osait trop y croire.

Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil sur les rapports d'interrogation. D'abord les prisonniers du Capitaine Vinnur et les rebelles de Kadavo. Tous avaient fini par donner le nom de Poe Dameron mais restaient muets quant à leurs motivations. Il semblerait qu'ils se soient finalement mis à table et leur unique volonté avait été d'aider le fameux pilote. Aucun n'avait reçu d'ordre du Général Leia Organa d'où les attaques peu coordonnées et même plutôt ridicules, lancées contre le Capitaine Vinnur. Lors d'une mission pour la Résistance, Dameron et quelques autres pilotes avaient atterri sur Kadavo, s'étaient attirés la sympathie des locaux qui avaient décidé que le Premier Ordre ne les gouvernerait plus. La Résistance avait quitté les lieux avant d'engager ces ploucs… ces natifs, se corrigea mentalement Hux. Et il comprenait pourquoi. D'un clic, il ordonna leur exécution. Aucune rébellion ne serait tolérée et ces trois prisonniers feraient office d'exemple, si jamais il restait un bastion de contestataires sur Kadavo.

Enfin, il passa au rapport d'interrogation du prisonnier de Ren. Il vit immédiatement l'état du captif: décédé. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher ce qu'il s'était passé exactement lorsqu'il vit le nom des différentes personnes qui avaient mené l'interrogatoire: Kylo Ren. Il retint un soupir. Il lut avec attention les questions et réponses jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qui serait probablement l'anecdote préférée de toute sa carrière. Le détenu avait en effet mentionné Lando Calrissian sans pour autant donner des indications sur sa position. En réalité, d'après le rapport, il s'avérait tout à fait possible que Lando n'ait jamais posé le pied sur cette planète et il semblait que le prisonnier ait confondu une personne lambda avec le fameux général de l'Alliance rebelle. Kylo Ren était alors intervenu et utilisé ses pouvoirs. Hux retint un roulement d'yeux à cette mention. Il avait alors extrait les souvenirs du détenu et s'était rendu compte que tout n'avait été que du vent. Il avait réellement confondu Lando Calrissian avec un paysan. Ce qui expliquait son coup d'éclat, pensa Hux.

Il envoya le rapport sur sa messagerie personnelle, sachant pertinemment qu'il relirait encore et encore certains passages, et probablement à voix haute à Kylo Ren si celui-ci se faisait trop envahissant. Hux devait l'admettre. Ils avaient perdu vingt-quatre heures, mais voir Kylo Ren courir après un sosie valait tous les crédits de la galaxie. Sans parler de l'argument qu'il tenait face à Snoke si Ren essayait encore de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Cette rotation était bien plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

Hux éteignit son datapad et fixa le couloir d'étoiles devant lui. Il savait qu'un coin de ses lèvres était relevé. Tant pis. Il comptait bien savourer l'humiliation de Ren.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit l'atmosphère se modifier autour de lui. Une sorte de frisson fantôme lui parcourut la colonne tandis que ses sens étaient en alerte. Il pivota brusquement et vit Kylo Ren au bout du pont, à côté de la console de Mitaka qui était tourné vers lui et le fixait d'un air mi-apeuré, mi-soucieux. Entre ses grandes mains gantées, une plante verte que Hux reconnut immédiatement. C'était une orchidée qu'il avait acheté sur Devaron, fleurs violettes, plutôt commune. Immédiatement, des questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi? Comment? Que voulait-il?

Hux se retourna entièrement et fit face à Kylo Ren. Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, à s'observer. Hux pouvait sentir tous les regards fixés sur eux.

_ J'ai suivi votre conseil, Général, lança alors Ren d'une voix calme qui irrita Hux. Je pense avoir trouvé ce qui me convient le mieux.

Hux plissa des yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous comptez…

Hux n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ren tendit les bras et les leva à hauteur de visage, puis écarta les mains, laissant la plante glisser et s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sonore de poterie qui se brise en mille morceaux et qui couvrit l'exclamation de Hux lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

_ Ren, grogna Hux en s'approchant en quelques enjambées, à quoi jouez-vous!

_ Je suis vos conseils, Général, répondit Ren du même ton guilleret. Au fait, j'espère pour vous que vos boucliers sont levés. Ce serait embêtant que des dommages causés par la Résistance viennent compromettre l'intégrité du Finalizer.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez? souffla Hux d'une voix grave. Vous savez pertinemment qu'aucune attaque n'est possible en hyper-espace.

_ Je vous laisse juger de la situation, rétorqua Ren avant de quitter la salle de commandement en quelques enjambées.

Hux fixa le chemin par lequel il était venu, puis, tentant de garder son calme, se tourna vers Mitaka.

_ Vérifiez tous les boucliers, ordonna Hux. Une fois vérifiés, revérifiez.

_ Oui, Général, répondit Mitaka d'une petite voix.

_ Retournez à vos commandes! lança Hux à la ronde, énervé que les regards soient toujours tournés vers lui.

Immédiatement, les têtes refirent face aux écrans et l'atmosphère se détendit doucement. Il se retourna et fixa le couloir lumineux. Dans son dos, il entendit Mitaka ordonner le nettoyage des dégâts. Heureusement pour Hux, cette plante n'était pas sa préférée. Certes il l'appréciait, raison pour laquelle il l'avait achetée, mais ce n'était pas sa première orchidée ou celles aux fleurs si belles et si fragiles qu'il affectionnait. Toutefois, Ren n'allait pas s'en sortir à si bon compte.

_ Boucliers opérationnels, Général, annonça Mitaka.

_ Bien, répondit Hux.

Il allait maintenant trouver de quoi se venger.  Il ne laisserait personne le prendre ainsi de haut et même si son équipage ignorait sa passion des orchidées, le comportement de Ren était intolérable. Il trouverait bien. Après tout, il était bon tacticien. Mains croisées dans son dos, il serrait les poings. Ren ne perdait rien pour attendre.

 

-*-

 

Hux se réveilla frais et dispo. Il avait dormi deux rotations entières et, selon son datapad, ils arriveraient sur K-76 d'ici deux petites heures. Ce qui lui laisserait largement le temps d'assouvir sa vengeance. Il repensa avec humeur au comportement de Ren. Inacceptable!

Il fit rapidement sa toilette, changea de vêtements et appela le droïde de nettoyage, puis chercha Ren sur son datapad. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le repérer. Il se trouvait dans une salle d'entrainement qu'il avait réservée. Très vite, plus aucun membre d'équipage ne voulait rester en sa compagnie. Hux n'avait jamais assisté à ses séances mais il en avait longuement entendu parler. Les Capitaines avaient même fait passer une information sous le manteau, conseillant à leurs troupes de rester à l'écart de Kylo Ren. Puis ce fut au tour des chefs d'équipes de maintenance, et enfin le vaisseau tout entier. Quelques ragots plus incroyables les uns que les autres circulaient et Hux n'en croyait pas la moitié. Des objets flottaient dans les airs pendant que Ren en était à sa dixième série de trente pompes. Il arrêtait des tirs des blasters de Stormtroopers récupérés lors de leurs patrouilles tandis qu'il enchaînait des positions au sol tels que le poirier. Selon Hux, tous ces exploits étaient bien trop exagérés et vantaient les capacités extraordinaires de Ren auxquelles il ne croyait toujours pas ** _._**

Hux prit sa décision. Il devait agir vite. Il garda son datapad allumé et continua à vérifier la position de Ren tout en se dirigeant à grands pas vers ses quartiers. Ils se trouvaient au même étage que les siens, au fond d'un couloir adjacent. Toutes les autres chambres de cette partie étaient vides et Ren avait tenu à rester loin de tous. Lorsqu'il arriva à bout des protestations de Hux, il argua que ses Chevaliers devraient pouvoir se reposer sur le Finalizer et qu'il valait mieux pour tous qu'ils se trouvent près de lui. Hux n'avait jamais rencontré un seul Chevalier de Ren et il se demandait bien qui pouvait suivre les ordres d'un homme tel que Kylo Ren, impatient, impétueux et irrespectueux. Hux avait fini par céder et réserver cette partie à Ren et ses Chevaliers.

Hux se hâta et finit par atteindre la chambre de Kylo Ren. Bien évidemment, le code d'ouverture avait été modifié mais c'était sans compter le code prioritaire dont bénéficiait Hux. Il tapota rapidement la suite de caractères et la porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement. Hux n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ses quartiers, et à en croire l'état général, aucun droïde de nettoyage non plus.

La taille des chambres de cette partie du vaisseau était standard. Tous les officiers supérieurs bénéficiaient des mêmes avantages. Hux trouva facilement le lit double, la salle de bain avec la douche à eau. Toutefois la table et le fauteuil étaient manquants. Ils étaient remplacés par une sorte d'autel où trônait…

Hux s'avança prudemment. Certaines rumeurs arrivées à ses oreilles avaient laissé croire que Ren vouait un culte à une figure emblématique de l'Empire mais Hux n'y avait, encore une fois, pas cru. Pourtant la preuve était là, devant lui. Le casque du renommé Darth Vader posé sur une sorte de piédestal. Il était cabossé, brûlé, fondu et globalement dans un état misérable. Tout le monde savait qu'à la chute de Palpatine, Darth Vader avait été vaincu par Luke Skywalker puis était décédé et incinéré sur Endor. Comment et pourquoi Ren gardait-il cette chose dans ses appartements? Hux vouait une admiration à l'Empire mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à garder une telle relique dans sa chambre.

Il ne put retenir une grimace. Tandis qu'une partie de son esprit se demandait comment Ren avait obtenu cette chose, une autre vint le titiller et lui suggéra une vengeance appropriée. Il n'avait que quelques minutes pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, Hux quitta les quartiers de Ren et referma la porte derrière lui, puis marcha de son pas le plus rapide, celui qui forçait toute personne à s'effacer de son chemin. Il arriva dans sa serre et attrapa sa dernière acquisition ainsi qu'un sac de terreau qu'il lui restait. Il vérifia où se trouvait Ren. Toujours la même salle d'entraînement. Parfait! Il parcourut le chemin inverse en un temps record et s'imagina déjà la tête de Ren en voyant la plante. Dommage qu'il ne puisse installer de caméra dans la pièce, Hux était persuadé que ça aurait valu le coup d'œil.

En une dizaine de minutes à peine, Hux acheva sa vengeance puis repartit sur le pont.

Comme durant chaque voyage en hyper-espace, il ne se passait rien d'important et les rapports tombaient au compte-goutte. Pour éviter tout ennui, il en venait à lire les comptes-rendus d'interventions sanitaires et de maintenance. La réparation du panneau en durasteel détruit par Ren était en bonne voie, même si le matériel commençait à se faire rare. Hux planifia un arrêt sur une planète-dépôt du Premier Ordre et commanda plusieurs éléments indispensables au bon fonctionnement du Finalizer. Après tout, personne ne savait quand la prochaine crise de rage de son co-commandant surviendrait, pas même Ren.

Mitaka lança le compte à rebours avant l'arrivée près de K-76. Une heure. Puis trente minutes. Hux avait depuis longtemps émit des ordres de mission pour l'accompagner sur la planète. D'abord Phasma et une troupe composée de vingt Stormtroopers, soit un shuttle. Les deux scientifiques et l'escorte personnelle de Hux, soit une navette supplémentaire. Il avait hésité à réquisitionner Ren, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, moins ils se fréquenteraient, mieux ce serait.

Alors que Mitaka annonçait cinq minutes, Hux entendit le pas de Kylo Ren s'avancer vers lui. Il attendit le coup d'éclat mais rien ne vint. Il se retourna, sourcils froncés et toisa Ren.

_ Seigneur Ren, le salua-t-il.

_ Général Hux.

Il ne se passa rien. Absolument rien. Ren se tenait debout à côté de lui, silencieux comme jamais. A mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, Hux se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ren était-il repassé par sa chambre? Avait-il vu l'orchidée? Pourquoi se taisait-il alors qu'il avait toujours tendance à balancer une réplique cinglante ici et là?

_ Deux minutes, informa Mitaka.

Hux plaqua ses mains derrière son dos. Il se savait en mauvaise posture car ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner autour de Ren plutôt que planifier sa venue sur K-76. Ren. Ren et son absence de réaction. Utilisait-il cette absence de réaction pour se moquer de Hux? Il grinça des dents, sa mâchoire de plus en plus douloureuse.

_ Un problème, Général? fit soudain la voix de Ren à sa gauche. Vous semblez tendu.

_ Tout va bien, Seigneur Ren. Aurais-je une raison d’être tendu?

Ren ne répondit rien mais sa tête pencha légèrement de côté.

_ J'espère que vos boucliers sont levés, poursuivit Ren de son ton badin.

_ Ils le sont. Aimeriez-vous partager une information, peut-être? rétorqua Hux.

_ Je viens de le faire, répliqua Ren.

_ Trente secondes, lança Mitaka.

Ils allaient ralentir et bientôt quitter l'hyper-espace. Hux espérait qu'il pourrait voir les étoiles de ce système. A moins que le soleil de K-76 ne soit une fois de plus trop brillant.

_ Dix secondes.

_ Quelle est l'efficacité de vos boucliers? demanda alors Ren.

Hux craqua. Il pivota et fit face à Ren.

_ Assez de devinettes, Ren! Quel est le problème avec les boucliers?

_ Décélération en cours, déclara Mitaka.

Derrière Hux, le tunnel lumineux s'affina jusqu'à donner des lignes blanches et bleues puis des points qui se rapprochaient. Le Finalizer finit sa course près d'une planète brunâtre qui devait être K-76. D'habitude, Hux écoutait les moteurs ralentir et souffler comme s'ils reprenaient leur respiration après une course effrénée. Mais il ne put savourer le moment car une alerte retentit dans tout le navire.

_ Général, attaque de plusieurs vaisseaux à bâbord! annonça Mitaka en relevant la tête de sa station.

Hux pivota et fit quelques pas vers Mitaka.

_ Préparez les turbolasers, ordonna-t-il en tournant la tête vers l'officier dans la fosse à sa gauche.

_ Oui, Monsieur. Turbolasers prêts.

_ Feu à volonté.

_ Général! Boucliers à 70%, annonça une voix féminine sur sa droite.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ses boucliers n'étaient pas à 100% serait une question pour plus tard.

_ Vérifiez l'intégrité du système, répondit-il avant de relever la tête vers Mitaka. Préparez les canons ventraux.

_ Oui, Général.

_ Cibles identifiées, déclara un autre officier. Six vaisseaux cargo et un chasseur V-15.

Une flottille de misère, voilà ce qui les attaquait! Depuis combien d'années les modèles V-15 avaient-ils été abandonnés? La Résistance avait-elle perdu tous ses moyens?

_ Ce n'est pas la Résistance, indiqua Kylo Ren d'un ton posé, la tête légèrement penchée de côté.

Hux tourna brusquement son regard vers lui.

_ Des sympathisants mais pas la Résistance, poursuivit Ren.

_ Canons ventraux prêts, Général, annonça Mitaka.

Hux prit une inspiration. Résistance ou non, il se devait de les écraser.

_ Feu! ordonna Hux.

Il avança sur le pont et s'arrêta aux côté de Ren, mains croisées dans le dos et posture droite. Devant eux, quelques explosions de lumières tranchaient avec le noir de l'espace. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'efficacité du Premier Ordre soit une nouvelle fois prouvée aux yeux de tous.

_ Trois cargos abattus, Monsieur. Quatre.

_ Leur leader… reprit Ren. Il se trouve dans le V-15.

Hux opina, signe qu'il l'avait entendu.

_ Lancez les chasseurs TIE du hangar 5. Ordre de capturer le V-15 vivant. Destruction des autres vaisseaux.

_ Oui Général.

_ Arrêt des canons, annonça l'officier dans la fosse.

_ Boucliers 72%, intégrité du système à 99%.

Ca ne faisait aucun sens. Il se dirigea vers l'officier et observa l'écran par-dessus son épaule. Aucun dommage n'avait été infligé au vaisseau, heureusement. Mais les chiffres se contredisaient, d'autant qu'aucune avarie n'avait été enregistrée, or le Finalizer était un navire à la pointe de la technologie et ce genre d'incident ne devrait pas exister. Soudain, il se souvint d'un cours sur la physique nucléaire à l'Académie. Une vague souvenir qui mentionnait l'affectation des boucliers durant les éruptions solaires de certaines étoiles.

_ Passez en revue l'activité solaire depuis sept jours.

_ Oui, Monsieur.

_ Deux cargos détruits, V-15 en cours de neutralisation, annonça un autre officier.

_ Préparez une salle pour l'interrogatoire, ordonna Hux.

_ Activité solaire élevée depuis trois jours, Général, détailla le colonel dont les yeux passaient d'un point à un autre de l'écran, comparant les données à une vitesse impressionnante. Pic d'activité il y a trente-huit heures puis réduite depuis deux heures.

Hux opina. Ils se trouvaient donc dans la queue de l'éruption solaire, ce qui avait perturbé les boucliers. S'ils étaient arrivés plus tôt, le Finalizer aurait peut-être subi quelques dégâts. Pas de quoi inquiéter Hux, mais des réparations supplémentaires auraient été nécessaires. Heureusement pour lui, les protections étaient en place et leur trajet avait été différé de plusieurs heures.

Soudain, il ressentit de nouveau cette pression sur son lobe frontal et ses cheveux sur sa nuque se dressèrent. Il leva les yeux et fixa Kylo Ren qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Seule sa tête était maintenant relevée et droite. Il ne faisait aucun mouvement pourtant Hux ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un air jubilatoire. Il plissa des yeux avant qu'une nouvelle information ne le tire de ses contemplations.

_ Rayon tracteur enclenché. V-15 endommagé et escorté au hangar 5.

_ Fin de l'attaque, annonça Mitaka, yeux rivés à son écran.

_ Bien. Déterminez qui ils sont et comment ils ont obtenu nos coordonnées.

_ Les mineurs de K-76, déclara Kylo Ren en se tournant vers Hux. Quelqu'un les a informés de notre venue.

Il s'avança vers Hux de son pas lourd, son bras gauche ballant.

_ Vous devriez inspecter vos partenaires commerciaux, Général, poursuivit Ren.

Hux serra la mâchoire mais ne répliqua rien. C'était effectivement la seule explication logique et il allait en effet revoir les accréditations des négociants.

_ Heureusement que les boucliers étaient levés, c'est une chance, lança Ren alors qu'il passait à côté de lui. Je m'occupe de l'interrogatoire, acheva-t-il tandis qu'il quittait la salle de commandement.

Hux se retint de jurer et garda ses yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'officier. Ils s'étaient déjà assez donnés en spectacle et il avait d'autres priorités que le cas de Kylo Ren. D'autant que son adrénaline n'était pas encore redescendue. Cela faisait quelques mois que le Finalizer n'avait pas essuyé d'attaque et Hux devait avouer que ça lui avait presque manqué. Presque. Mais plus encore que de voir ces vaisseaux être détruits en plein vol et leurs épaves dériver, poussées par le vent solaire, c'était de constater une nouvelle fois l'efficacité avec laquelle son équipe avait géré la situation qui faisait son bonheur. Il était fier d'eux et il était certain qu'ils méritaient leurs bonus. Il attendrait de recevoir les rapports pour lancer les transferts.

_ Monsieur, le technicien en chef suggère une révision manuelle des boucliers, l'informa un officier qui venait d'arriver.

Hux tourna son regard vers lui et aussitôt le jeune homme se mit au garde à vous.

_ Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il? demanda Hux.

_ Cinq heures.

_ Très bien, qu'ils commencent immédiatement.

Compte tenu de l'interrogatoire à mener et du métal à inspecter, ils resteraient certainement plus d'une rotation sur K-76. Autant mettre à contribution ce temps pour réviser les boucliers et voir si l'éruption solaire les avait endommagés. Il s'agissait certainement d'une simple fluctuation dans le magnétisme de protection, mais autant s'assurer du bon fonctionnement plutôt que de subir une autre perte d'efficacité.

Il sortit son datapad et envoya un message à son négociant qu'il contacterait dans quinze minutes exactement. Puis il irait informer Snoke de la situation.

 

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite de ma petite histoire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Encore merci à ma fabuleuse beta-lectrice! :D  
> Bonne lecture à vous <3


	4. Chapter 4

Hux quitta la holochambre et sortit son datapad pour savoir où en était l'interrogatoire du pilote du chasseur V-15. Apparemment, Kylo Ren n'en avait pas encore terminé avec lui, ce qui laisserait le temps pour Hux de rejoindre la salle. Il avait informé Snoke de l'attaque et celui-ci s'était montré très mécontent. Il avait donné à Hux tous les moyens nécessaires pour écraser le moindre esprit de rébellion sur K-76 et Hux comptait bien utiliser ces pouvoirs pour mâter un quelconque noyau en formation de la Résistance.

Sa tâche serait d'autant facilitée que son négociant, qu'il avait contacté avant son entretien avec Snoke, avait été outré que Hux insinue qu'un de ses hommes ait pu révéler leurs positions aux Rebelles. Toutefois, après une explication détaillée et surtout la menace sous-jacente de faire affaire ailleurs, il s'était montré très coopératif et avait affirmé qu'une enquête serait menée en interne et le coupable livré là où le Général le souhaitait, ce qu'il avait apprécié.

Désormais, il ne restait qu'à attendre les résultats de l'interrogatoire et constater la qualité du métal, puis Hux pourrait s'occuper de la prochaine mission confiée par Snoke, à savoir rattraper le retard de construction de Starkiller. Il savait que Ren tirerait les informations du prisonnier en un temps record. D'habitude, il ne s'occupait que des détenus liés de près ou de loin aux Jedis en général et Luke Skywalker en particulier. Pourtant, il avait tenu à mener l'interrogatoire pour ce pilote. Soit Ren s'ennuyait, soit il avait quelque chose à prouver.

Hux marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à la salle et attendit patiemment que Ren en sorte. Au vu des hurlements qui filtraient, il était passé à une méthode plus convaincante très rapidement. Puis Hux perçut des cris et ce qui semblait être des bribes de phrases dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Il se demanda vaguement si Ren le comprenait et combien de dialectes lui étaient familiers. Après tout, Hux ne connaissait rien de son passé ou de ses origines. Il pouvait être un roi sur une planète distante ou être un simple bouseux… paysan, se corrigea mentalement Hux.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit ce qui tira Hux de sa rêverie.

_ Poe Dameron, annonça Ren.

_ Comment ça, Poe Dameron? questionna Hux qui n'aimait pas ce genre de devinette.

_ Il l'a rencontré dans un bar, dans la bordure extérieure, et lui a raconté les exploits de la Résistance, de la chute de l'Empire aux actions portées contre le Premier Ordre. Il nourrit une haine du Premier Ordre depuis des années et Dameron semble être un conteur captivant.

Hux serra la mâchoire. Il y avait donc bien une campagne de recrutement active en cours. Certes la Résistance n'avait jamais réussi à leur faire mettre un genou à terre faute de moyens, de puissance de frappe et de volontaires. Cependant, ils devaient s'attendre à plus d'actions de ce type.

_ Et pour notre venue? demanda-t-il.

_ Il a entendu les secrétaires de Kavalar en parler entre eux.

Kavalar était le contact de Hux sur K-76, l'un des sous-fifres de son négociant qui avait la double-casquette de contremaître sur les mines de durasteel de cette planète.

_ Il a été inspiré par les exploits de la Résistance et a décidé d'organiser l'attaque sur le Finalizer, poursuivit Ren.

_ Exploits? Attaques terroristes, oui! cracha Hux qui sentait sa haine de la Résistance et la République grandir en lui.

_ Seuls quelques sympathisants des planètes voisines se sont portés volontaires, expliqua Ren. Ils comptaient sur l'éruption solaire pour passer nos défenses.

Hux renifla bruyamment. Seuls des ploucs sans cervelles pouvaient ainsi compter sur un élément extérieur pour leur porter chance. Des minables, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

_ Heureusement que notre départ a été retardé, indiqua Ren.

_ Ne vous vantez pas, Ren. Avez-vous averti Leader Snoke de votre échec sur la piste de Lando Calrissian?

Aussitôt, il y eut un changement dans l'air. D'abord plutôt professionnelle et légère suite aux informations fournies, l'atmosphère était devenue plus lourde et Hux pouvait jurer qu'il voyait les yeux de Ren lui lancer des éclairs. Il esquissa un sourire.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut Hux devant le silence mutin de Ren. Savez-vous quels sont les secrétaires en question?

_ J'ai vu leurs visages dans son souvenir, fit Ren d'un ton grave, presque boudeur.

_ Parfait. Vous viendrez avec nous sur K-76. Ce genre d'erreur ne peut rester impunie, déclara Hux qui sortit son datapad pour lancer la préparation du vaisseau de classe Upsilon. Nous partons dans dix minutes.

Sans un mot de plus, Kylo Ren tourna les talons et laissa Hux en plan.

_ Ne soyez pas en retard, lança Hux sans relever les yeux de son écran.

Hux ordonna ensuite le rassemblement du Capitaine Phasma et ses troupes, vingt hommes de plus qu'initialement prévu, soit quarante au total, ce qui suffirait amplement même en cas d'attaque au sol. Puis, sa garde personnelle augmentée à dix sur ordre de Snoke, et enfin les scientifiques. Si Ren comptait embarquer d'autres Stormtroopers, il allait devoir prévenir Hux dans les dix minutes ou les renvoyer à leurs quartiers. Deux shuttles ainsi que le vaisseau de Ren seraient nécessaires. S'il devait y avoir des prisonniers, ils seraient acheminés à bord du Finalizer via une quatrième navette que Hux ferait appeler depuis le sol.

Hux rangea son datapad et se rendit à ses quartiers pour récupérer son blaster de service ainsi que son holster qu'il attacha autour de son bassin. Il vérifia l'arme avant de la glisser dans l'étui puis prit son long manteau noir qu'il enfila. Il était prêt.

Il descendit dans le hangar 2 où Phasma et ses troupes l'attendaient déjà. Il inspecta rapidement ses hommes et constata avec satisfaction que Phasma n'avait laissé aucun détail au hasard, comme à son habitude. Ils étaient prêts au combat.

_ Capitaine.

_ Général, le salua Phasma.

_ Avez-vous lu l'ordre de mission? demanda-t-il plus pour la forme que pour le fond.

_ Oui, Général.

_ Un détail supplémentaire. Il se peut qu'un ou plusieurs traitres au Premier Ordre se trouvent parmi l'entourage immédiat de notre contact, Kavalar. Ren a pour mission de les identifier et les neutraliser. Toutefois, vous devez rester sur vos gardes contre toute attaque potentielle.

_ Oui, Monsieur.

_ Parfait.

Hux tourna la tête et vit sa garde personnelle qui attendait au pied du vaisseau de Ren. Ne manquait plus que lui.

_ Il est temps d'y aller, lança Hux qui se dirigea vers l'immense navette noire aux ailes repliées.

La rampe d'accès était abaissée et Hux monta à bord. Il entendit les pas des Stormtroopers de Phasma se diriger vers les deux autres shuttles tandis que la Capitaine le suivait de près. Hux prit le couloir de droite, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à attendre confortablement dans la partie arrière du vaisseau, celle plus cossue et réservée aux officiers de hauts rangs. Le cockpit ferait bien l'affaire. Deux Stormtroopers les saluèrent. L'un devait être le pilote et l'autre préposé aux armes. Il nota également que les deux scientifiques, reconnaissables à leurs uniformes blancs, étaient déjà assis et sanglés. Parfait.

Il prit place derrière le pilote et s'attacha. Phasma fit de même juste à côté de lui. La garde personnelle de Hux resta debout derrière eux, s'attachant aux parois grâce aux câblages prévus à cet effet.

_ Appareil prêt, Monsieur. Décollage dans deux minutes et quarante secondes, l'informa le pilote.

_ Prêts à décoller, répondit une voix masculine de Trooper dans le haut-parleur de la console de commande.

_ Prêts à décoller, répéta une autre voix plus fluette.

_ Décollez, lança Hux. Nous vous rejoindrons dès que Ren sera à bord.

_ A vos ordres Général, répondit le pilote qui transmis les ordres aux autres vaisseaux.

Une fois le départ autorisé, les deux navettes quittèrent le hangar pour se rendre sur K-76.

_ Départ dans une minute, annonça le pilote.

Hux soupira. Il n'aimait pas montrer des signes d'agacement face à ses sous-fifres, ou face à ses supérieurs également, mais le côté dramatique de Kylo Ren l'ennuyait profondément. Au début il était énervé, maintenant il frôlait l'exaspération. Il alluma son datapad et envoya un message à Ren pour le presser de monter à bord. Qui savait où cet être irresponsable traînait encore.

_ Qu'attendez-vous pour donner l'ordre de décoller, Général? fit la voix de Ren juste derrière lui.

Hux ne put retenir un sursaut. Heureusement qu'il était solidement attaché dans son harnais sinon il aurait fait un bond majestueux. Il se retourna brusquement et fixa Ren de son regard le plus mauvais. Il ne l'avait pas entendu alors que d'habitude son pas lourd résonnait des kilomètres à la ronde. Sans aucun doute s'était-il fait silencieux dans l'unique but de le contrarier.

A ses côtés, Phasma avait également esquissé un mouvement mais s'était retenue au dernier moment. Elle avait plus le contrôle de ses nerfs que Hux, visiblement.

_ Si vous voulez arrêter vos gamineries, Ren, grogna Hux.

_ Si vous faisiez plus attention à vos alentours, répondit Ren sur le même ton.

_ YT-7845, les interrompit la voix calme de Phasma, décollage.

_ Oui Capitaine.

L'autorisation de la tour de contrôle vint immédiatement et le vaisseau s'éleva lentement dans les airs. Hux ne boudait pas. Ce n'était pas son genre! Mais il croisa les bras sur son torse et garda les yeux rivés sur son datapad, ignorant Ren comme il se devait.

Le trajet jusqu'au port minier de K-76 ne prit qu'une quinzaine de minutes. Lorsque le vaisseau atterrit et que la rampe s'abaissa, Hux constata que les troupes étaient déjà sur place et en formation. Il descendit de l'appareil, Ren sur sa gauche et Phasma sur sa droite, suivis des scientifiques et de sa garde personnelle. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son contact qui se tenait au bout de la haie d'honneur des Stormtroopers.

_ Monsieur Kavalar, je suppose? le salua Hux d'un signe de tête. Il était hors de question qu'il serre la main d'un homme qui semblait transpirer de tous les pores de sa peau.

_ Oui, Général. Bienvenue sur K-76. La société minière Duramining Inc. est heureuse de vous accueillir, répondit Kavalar d'une voix tremblante. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous vous proposons un petit rafraîchissement avant de passer à table. Puis une visite guidée de la mine sera organisée après le repas. Avez-vous seulement vos quatre convives?

Hux releva la tête et passa les mains derrière le dos. Devant lui, Kavalar s'épongea vivement le front sans grand résultat.

_ Je pense que vous avez été mal informé. Nous ne sommes là que pour la visite de la mine et des chargements.

Il s'approcha d'un pas et domina Kavalar de toute sa hauteur, ce qui n'était pas très compliqué vu que son interlocuteur lui arrivait à peine aux épaules.

_ Nous aurions accepté votre invitation avec plaisir, toutefois notre emploi du temps est serré. Commençons la visite de la mine au plus vite, je vous prie.

Hux avait mis toutes les formules de politesses nécessaires compte tenu de la situation. Il aurait tout de même préféré en avoir été informé plusieurs jours auparavant pour formuler un refus plus approprié.

_ Nous… commença Kavalar. Nous avons un léger contretemps. Notre guide est absent à l'heure actuelle et son remplaçant n'arrive que dans deux heures environ, expliqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante mais qu'il semblait tenter de maîtriser.

_ Je vois.

Hux hocha la tête puis lança un regard alentour. Il ne rata pas l'air soulagé de Kavalar. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il poursuivit.

_ Cependant, vous avez bien des mineurs, n'est-ce pas? Ca suffira amplement. Je veux examiner le métal et avoir un aperçu de la mine. Un de vos employés fera l'affaire.

Il retint un sourire lorsque Kavalar blêmit. Il se pencha légèrement vers lui.

_ Je compte sur vous, monsieur Kavalar. Vous ne voulez pas décevoir notre Leader Suprême, n'est-ce pas?

_ Non… non, souffla son interlocuteur. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie, capitula-t-il.

_ Bien.

_ A mon commandement, lança Phasma en se tournant vers ses Stormtroopers qui aussitôt se mirent en formation pour suivre le cortège guidé par Kavalar.

Il leur fallu presque une quinzaine de minutes de marche sous un soleil de plomb, heureusement partiellement voilé par quelques nuages, pour rejoindre le site. Hux sentait déjà quelques gouttes de transpiration glisser le long de son dos et son visage rosir. Mentalement, il maudit son esprit perfectionniste et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas envoyé les scientifiques seuls sur cette fichue planète.

La mine était à ciel ouvert et faisait plusieurs centaines de mètres de large. Sur la droite, un monticule gigantesque de terre donnait l'impression d'une montagne surplombant un canyon. C'était très impressionnant et Hux l'aurait été s'il n'avait pas visité Starkiller plusieurs fois auparavant. Ici, il ne s'agissait finalement que d'un gros trou.

_ Souhaitez-vous descendre ou voulez-vous inspecter les cargaisons d'ici? demanda Kavalar.

_ Descendons, déclara Hux, même si la perspective de devoir marcher plus longuement sous une chaleur de plus en plus lourde, puis de devoir parcourir tout le chemin inverse ne l'enchantait pas.

_ Très bien, des véhicules vont venir nous chercher d'ici quelques minutes.

Hux pinça des lèvres. S'ils avaient du matériel de transport, ils auraient pu les amener au pied des vaisseaux plutôt que de les faire crapahuter aussi longtemps sur ce terrain poussiéreux dans cet air irrespirable. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et se tourna vers Phasma puis Ren. Sa seule consolation était que sous toutes ces couches, Ren devait étouffer. Bien évidement, c'est à ce moment que Ren tourna la tête vers Hux alors que jusqu'à présent il semblait occupé à compter les cailloux sur le sol. Hux maintint le regard. Ren finit par se lasser et observa les alentours. Hux fit alors une rapide inspection générale des troupes. Certains étaient un peu plus avachis qu'à leur arrivée. Les deux scientifiques transpiraient également à grosses gouttes. Tous semblaient souffrir sauf Phasma qui maintenait une posture droite impeccable. Hux dut toutefois détourner le regard car un nuage se dégagea et envoya ses rayons frapper l'armure argentée de son Capitaine ce qui finit par l'éblouir.

Hux fit face à la mine et nota qu'un véhicule monté sur roues grimpait la côte à vive allure dans un nuage de sable brunâtre. Il arriva à leur hauteur en une poignée de minutes et Kavalar les invita à monter à bord. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de camion sans toit. Il devait servir à descendre les ouvriers jusqu'à la mine. Tant pis, ça ferait l'affaire. Il grimpa et s'installa sur un des bancs en bois, non sans l'avoir copieusement épousseté à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Phasma s'assit à ses côtés et Ren s'obstina à rester debout. Si ça lui chantait, pensa Hux.

Ils réussirent à faire grimper sa garde personnelle ainsi qu'une partie des troupes de Phasma. Les hommes restants devaient donc descendre à pied. Hux eut presque de la peine pour eux. Presque. Il leur accorderait une rotation supplémentaire de repos si tout se passait bien.

Kavalar les incita à bien s'accrocher et le véhicule se mit en branle. Le trajet fut chaotique. Hux pouvait sentir ses cheveux ramasser toute la poussière du chemin et il devait être plus brun que roux. Pourtant c'était hors de question qu'il passe une main pour en dégager le sable. Il ferait avec. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit que Ren était fixé sur lui. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer puis Hux abandonna ce petit jeu. Ils étaient de toute façon bientôt arrivés.

Ils descendirent du camion et Hux se rendit encore plus compte du côté gigantesque de la mine. Une fois à l'intérieur, il eut l'impression d'être un minuscule insecte. Les machines étaient trois fois plus grandes que celles utilisées sur Arkanis. Il se souvenait d'une mine souterraine de charbon et il arrivait de croiser quelques engins sur la route. Même Ren et Phasma semblaient ridiculement petits à côté d'une roue qui devait faire deux fois leur taille.

Autour d'eux les mineurs s'activaient, quelques wagons passèrent à leurs côtés, chargés du métal brut. Kavalar les invita à le suivre dans la cabine du contremaître. Un petit bâtiment rectangulaire et bruni de poussière sur l'extrême droite du chantier. L'intérieur était rudimentaire et porté sur le rendement uniquement. Une table, deux chaises et nombre de cartes affichées le long des murs. Un Jablogien, plongé sur l'étude de son datapad, occupait l'une d'elle. Lorsque Hux pénétra dans le bâtiment, il se mit rapidement debout, balançant sa peau lâche à certains endroits, et le salua.

_ D'Nar, ne vous occupez pas de nous, lança Kavalar avant de se retourner vers Hux. Le filon que nous avons découvert se trouve ici, indiqua Kavalar en pointant un doigt sur une carte. Il faut creuser plus profondément et ça demande plus de travail.

Hux retint un ricanement. S'il croyait qu'il allait accepter une quelconque augmentation du tarif, il se trompait bien.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à l'autre filon? demanda soudainement Kylo Ren, capuche de sa tunique rabaissée et tête tournée vers la même carte. Celui-ci, précisa-t-il en tendant un doigt ganté vers une zone hachée de vert.

Aussitôt, Hux sentit Kavalar se raidir.

_ Il est épuisé, répondit-il d'un ton hésitant.

_ Vraiment? insista Ren.

_ Il est bientôt épuisé, corrigea leur interlocuteur. Et la qualité du durasteel n'est pas celle exigée par le Premier Ordre. Nous devons donc nous concentrer sur cette partie. Nous avons déjà extrait quelques wagons que nous pouvons vous montrer.

_ Faites, répondit Hux.

Kavalar opina et un sourire forcé s'afficha sur son visage. Ils quittèrent le préfabriqué et se dirigèrent vers l'une des entrées de la mine où des ouvriers s'affairaient. L'un d'eux, mieux habillé et plus propre, un Sullustéen, marcha vers le bâtiment et Hux ne lui aurait pas porté plus d'attention si Ren n'avait pas ralentit son allure et tourné la tête vers lui.

_ Un problème, Seigneur Ren? demanda Hux, légèrement exaspéré que Ren lui fasse perdre du temps. Plus vite ils quitteraient cette planète ardente, plus vite il pourrait rejoindre le confort du Finalizer.

_ C'est l'un des secrétaires, répondit Ren.

Hux fronça les sourcils tandis que le proche-humain avançait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il ne ressemblait pas à un secrétaire.

_ Secrétaire, larbin, c'est la même chose, rétorqua Ren.

_ Cessez cela immédiatement, siffla Hux avant de se redresser et de désigner le Sullustéen d'un doigt. Arrêtez cet homme, ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt, les Stormtroopers levèrent leurs blasters vers lui tandis qu'un sous-lieutenant ordonnait de ne plus faire un geste. Dès que le Sullustéen eut levé les bras, un datapad fermement serré dans sa main droite, deux Stormtroopers le forcèrent à s'agenouiller. L'homme tremblait tant qu'il fit tomber sa tablette au sol. Il lançait des regards apeurés autour de lui et semblait implorer Kavalar de l'aider.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Général? demanda Kavalar en s'approchant de Hux.

_ Cet homme est soupçonné de trahison envers le Premier Ordre, répondit Hux. Il sera amené à bord du Finalizer pour être interrogé.

_ Je… je ne comprends pas. Nous sommes tous fidèles au Premier Ordre.

_ Il semblerait que vous vous soyez trompé sur vos hommes, Kavalar, fit Hux. Cet individu a été vu en train de transmettre des informations confidentielles à l'ennemi.

Kavalar fronça les sourcils.

_ Djimé ne pourrait jamais…

Il secoua la tête.

_ Regardez-le! Ce n'est pas un traître! Peut-être le confondez-vous avec un autre Sullustéen?

_ Vous avez d'autres employés?

_ Oui, une dizaine.

Hux serra la mâchoire et lança un coup d'œil vers Kylo Ren.

_ C'est lui, confirma-t-il. L'autre était un Jablogien.

_ Nous n'avons que deux Jablogiens, annonça Kavalar. D'Nar que vous avez vu et sa sœur Q'Nar.

_ C'est elle, fit Ren.

_ Où se trouve-t-elle? demanda Hux.

_ Dans le Palais, l'informa Kavalar.

_ Capitaine, fit Hux en se tournant vers Phasma, qu'on l'arrête. Veillez à ce que les deux individus soient escortés à bord du Finalizer et prêts à être interrogés. Seigneur Ren conduira l'interrogatoire.

_ Oui, Général.

Phasma pivota et s'adressa à ses troupes.

_ Unité Alpha, avec moi. Unité Beta, poursuivez la mission.

Tous saluèrent et vingt Stormtroopers s'éloignèrent du groupe, suivant Phasma qui rejoignait le véhicule qui les avait amenés.

_ Général? commença Kavalar d'une voix faible et chevrotante. Est-ce bien nécessaire? Q'Nar a été embauchée par monsieur Remo directement.

Hux reporta son attention sur le petit homme et, tandis qu'il se demandait combien de litres d'eau il buvait pour suer de la sorte, hocha lentement de la tête.

 _ Monsieur Remo a été informé de la situation et nous bénéficions de son soutien pour faire la lumière sur cette affaire.

Bien entendu, Hux ne dévoila pas qu'avec ou sans l'appui de son négociant, le résultat aurait été le même. Mais bon, autant entretenir les apparences. Moins le péquenaud… l'individu lambda en savait, mieux le Premier Ordre se porterait. C'était une omission pour son bien, se convint-il.

_ Mais… Q'Nar… protesta faiblement Kavalar.

_ Sera libérée si elle s'avère innocente, bien évidemment, le rassura Hux puis se tourna vers l'entrée de la mine. Pouvons-nous poursuivre la visite?

Kavalar marmonna une affirmation puis entra dans la mine sans un regard pour les mineurs. Son pas était lent et mesuré, ce qui commença à irriter Hux. D'autant que son interlocuteur ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils à son datapad, comme s'il attendait une information ou un avertissement quelconque. Il était donc hors de question pour le Premier Ordre de se laisser mener ainsi. Il accéléra son rythme et dépassa Kavalar, Ren juste un pas derrière lui, les deux scientifiques puis les Stormtroopers en rang serré fermaient la marche. Kavalar ne protesta pas mais semblait de plus en plus contrit.

Le tunnel creusé dans la roche était de très grande taille et étonnamment bien éclairé. Hux s'était bien entendu renseigné sur cette mine. La méthode d'extraction de ce métal était difficile car ne devait se faire qu'avec des méthodes spécifiques. L'explosion était hors de question car diminuait grandement la qualité du métal qui pourtant se trouvait souvent enfoui profondément dans les entrailles des planètes. Il fallait donc creuser des galeries jusqu'à atteindre le filon. Pendant que les mineurs s'occupaient de récupérer le précieux minerai, d'autres étaient chargés d'agrandir et élargir le reste de la mine à ciel ouvert en veillant à ne pas risquer d'endommager un éventuel autre filon. Les exploitants s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'il était moins couteux de bouger des tonnes de gravas que de construire des ascenseurs dont la maintenance chiffrait vite. Certaines peuplades étaient demandeuses de terre et de caillou, alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups moyennant plusieurs crédits!

Rapidement, Hux se retrouva devant une intersection et le chemin se sépara en trois tunnels. Il les étudia rapidement et celui de gauche semblait prometteur. Plus éclairé.

_ Tout droit, fit la voix de Ren derrière lui.

Hux tourna la tête vers lui mais il n'obtint aucune explication sur cette décision. Il fit un pas en avant et n'eut pas le temps de parcourir plus de deux mètres que Kavalar, haletant, vint se planter à ses côtés.

_ Général, par la gauche je vous prie.

_ Y'a-t-il un problème avec les deux autres tunnels? demanda Hux.

_ Non, aucun! s'exclama Kavalar. Ils ne sont pas… aménagés. Peu de lumière, le sol inégal, vous voyez?

_ Oui, je vois, confirma Hux. Toutefois ma vision est excellente de jour comme de nuit. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne risque pas de trébucher.

_ Je me dois d'insister, Général.

_ Avez-vous quelque chose à cacher, monsieur Kavalar?

Hux pouvait presque entendre son battement de cœur s'accélérer. C'était beaucoup trop facile. Comment s'était-il retrouvé à ce poste alors que Remo avait fait preuve d'une telle habileté à la négociation? Il devait bien être compétent pour quelque chose, quant à savoir quoi…

_ Bien sûr que non! s'exclama Kavalar bien trop fort pour être crédible.

_ Parfait. Ce tunnel alors.

Il se remit en marche et Kavalar le suivit d'un pas trainant. Ils parcourent plusieurs centaines de mètres dans la galerie qui se rétrécissait de plus en plus. Il n'y eut bientôt plus la place que pour deux humains côté à côte et Hux se demanda dans combien de temps il devrait se courber pour éviter que ses cheveux ne touchent la terre du plafond. De même, il nota un bruit de caillasses que l'on jetait dans un container se rapprocher. Si Ren lui avait indiqué ce tunnel, il devait y avoir une raison et peut-être était-ce celle-là.

Bientôt, Hux put en identifier la source. Plusieurs mineurs, la plupart de petites tailles, et vêtus d'une combinaison protectrice des pieds à la tête, versaient des seaux entiers de métal dans trois wagons aéroportés. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Hux vint se planter devant l'un d'eux.

_ Est-ce que vous me comprenez? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, tentant d'apparaître non menaçant.

Il avait une idée globale de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et cela ne lui plu guère. Toutefois, avant d'engager les hostilités, il voulait confirmer les informations dont il disposait.

Le petit être, dont le physique était camouflé par la tenue et qui pouvait être un Sullustéen tout comme un être humain, tourna la tête vers Hux avant de brusquement fixer Kavalar. Aussitôt, Hux fit un pas de côté et bloqua la vue afin que l'attention du mineur soit entièrement sur lui.

_ Est-ce que vous me comprenez? répéta-t-il d'un ton plus ferme.

L'ouvrier opina lentement.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous chargez? demanda Hux en désignant les wagons.

_ Durasteel, répondit l'ouvrier d'une voix fluette et donc probablement une ouvrière, avec un accent très prononcé qui pouvait être du sous-Sullustéen.

Hux hocha la tête. Sa première impression était donc confirmée.

_ Savez-vous pour qui sont ces chargements?

Alors que l'ouvrière opinait une nouvelle fois, il sentit Kavalar se rapprocher.

_ Nous fournissons…

_ Monsieur Kavalar! l'interrompit Hux en levant sa main droite, doigts écartés pour l'interrompre. Je vous prie de m'accorder quelques secondes.

Il replia ses autres doigts, laissant son index tendu comme signe suffisant de menace afin que Kavalar garde le silence.

_ Pour qui est destiné ce chargement? poursuivit-il de sa voix calme.

_ Premier Ordre, avoua le mineur de son accent lourd.

_ Et dans quel secteur nous trouvons-nous?

Malheureusement, à part le mot "moins", Hux ne comprit pas la réponse. Il devait s'agir d'une suite de chiffre ou de code dans la langue natale de l'ouvrière. Il la remercia et lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait reprendre son travail.

Il se retourna et nota le visage écarlate de Kavalar, de honte, de rage ou d'indignation probablement, et Hux n'en avait cure. Il fixa ses deux scientifiques en blouse blanche.

_ Messieurs, veuillez inspecter les métaux contenus dans ces wagons.

_ Oui Général! répondit le plus grand avec un salut tandis que l'autre s'était déjà avancée vers le container le plus éloigné.

D'après ce que Hux avait aperçu du plan sur lequel Ren avait porté son attention plus tôt, ils se trouvaient plus ou moins dans la zone hachurée de vert. Si c'était le cas, le durasteel extrait ne devait pas être de bonne qualité. En tout cas, pas celle qu'il exigeait pour la construction de Starkiller. Hux ne savait par quel tour de passe-passe mystique Ren avait pu dénicher ces surprenantes informations, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait été particulièrement efficace. Une partie de son esprit lui rappela qu'il avait simplement fait son travail, tandis qu'une autre objectait que son travail avait plutôt été de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Hux et de détruire du matériel de pointe.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par un long bip sonore qui provenait de la scientifique aux cheveux noirs. Elle se tourna vers Hux mais gardait les yeux fixés sur son appareil sur lequel reposait un morceau de durasteel.

_ Durasteel 70%.

Hux hocha la tête.

_ Durasteel 75%.

_ Poursuivez vos analyses, ordonna Hux qui se tourna vers Kavalar.

_ Nous n'avons pas encore atteint le cœur du filon, commença Kavalar qui tenait son datapad serré contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'un bouclier entre lui et Hux.

_ Je pense qu'il doit y avoir une erreur, monsieur Kavalar, affirma Hux. Nous avions convenu d'un minimum de 90% avec une marge acceptable jusqu'à 85% de durasteel. Or il semble que la qualité promise n'est pas au rendez-vous.

_ C'est… c'est une erreur, Général. Une simple exception. Les autres seront de bien meilleurs qualité.

_ Durasteel 78%.

_ Vous savez ce que je pense, monsieur? demanda alors Hux qui s'avança vers le wagon le plus proche et prit un morceau de métal dans sa main gauche. Je pense que vous nous avez vendu du durasteel de la fin du filon de votre zone verte et qu'avec l'argent versé, vous comptez financer l'avancement de l'extraction du meilleur filon.

Il leva le fragment à hauteur d'yeux afin de rendre son effet plus dramatique.

_ Durasteel 71%.

_ Vous comprenez bien que nous ne pouvons accepter un tel manquement à nos accords commerciaux.

_ Général, ce ne sont que des exceptions. Jamais nous ne vous fournirions un métal de qualité moindre, protesta Kavalar.

_ Durasteel 68%.

Kavalar poussa un long soupir et sembla puiser dans ses dernières ressources pour lancer son argument final.

_ Le mineur s'est trompé, tous ces chargements sont censés être livrés à un autre organisation. Pour construire des vaisseaux.

C'en était trop. Hux s'avança de deux pas et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Il sentait une colère sombre grandir en lui et Kavalar dut se rendre compte de son erreur à mentir ainsi de manière éhontée. Il baissa le regard et sembla se tasser sur lui-même.

_ Je vous suggère de coopérer, monsieur Kavalar, à moins que vous ne vouliez savoir où vos moqueries vous mènerons, siffla Hux, lèvres pincées. Sachez que l'on ne plaisante pas avec le Premier Ordre.

Un gémissement échappa des lèvres de Kavalar tandis qu'il opinait lentement.

_ Bien, maintenant que nous nous sommes entendus, poursuivit Hux d'un ton plus calme et d'une voix forte mais sans pour autant bouger d'un centimètre, allons examiner ce tunnel qui vous tenait tant à cœur.

Il fit un pas en arrière et d'un geste, signala le départ. Aussitôt, les rangs se formèrent et laissèrent Hux et Ren passer en tête.

Comme Hux s'y attendait, les cargaisons du premier tunnel étaient d'une qualité exceptionnelle destinée à une arme aussi puissante que magnifique: Starkiller. Mais, au vu des aveux de Kavalar, ces chargements devaient être livrés à un armateur, ce que Hux n'apprécia guère. Il exigea une conférence immédiate avec Remo et Kavalar. Penaud, Kavalar accepta les moindres demandes de Hux et ne fournir que ce qu'il semblait être la plus stricte vérité.

Ils quittèrent la mine à bord du même camion et repassèrent devant les shuttles. Vu qu'il en manquait un, Hux conclut que Phasma avait mené sa mission à bien. Il ne restait plus qu'à interroger les suspects.

Puis, tous se rendirent au palais dans lequel Remo et les clients les plus importants séjournaient lors de leurs visites. Hux, Remo et Kavalar s'enfermèrent dans une pièce, et Remo comprit très rapidement la situation précaire dans laquelle il se trouvait. Non seulement son client majoritaire avait été sur le point d'être floué, mais en plus il s'agissait d'une force lourdement armée. Il accepta donc toutes les demandes de Hux qui restaient somme toute raisonnables dans l'ensemble.

Lorsque l'entretien s'acheva, Hux prit quelques minutes pour arranger les accords. Les deux scientifiques seraient stationnés sur K-76 et effectueraient des mesures aléatoires durant les six prochains mois. Une unité de vingt Stormtroopers assureraient également leur sécurité. L'intégralité du filon de haute qualité serait envoyé dans les usines de transformation du Premier Ordre, comme il avait été stipulé lors du premier contrat, mais le restant du filon à moins de 80% de durasteel serait également expédié en signe de bonne volonté et Hux savait déjà quel matériel fabriquer. A bien y réfléchir, Hux se demanda si Duramining Inc. n'avait pas vendu tout ce minerai à perte. Ce qui le titilla grandement car la richesse de Remo devait bien provenir de quelque part. Il enverrait quelques inspecteurs vérifier ses activités d'ici trois ou quatre mois. Aucune contrebande ne serait tolérée dans une zone gérée par le Premier Ordre!

Kylo Ren l'attendait patiemment à l'extérieur de la salle, jambes écartées et fermement plantées au sol, son sabre laser éteint entre ses mains croisées devant lui.

_ Vous vous êtes endormi? lança Hux lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.

_ Je méditais, répondit simplement Ren en se redressant et rangeant son sabre. A votre air supérieur, j'en conclus que les négociations ont été fructueuses.

_ Elles le sont toujours lorsque je les mène, vous devriez le savoir, rétorqua Hux, légèrement vexé du terme utilisé. Il n'était pas 'supérieur', simplement 'satisfait'.

Ren haussa les épaules et ils se mirent en route vers le Finalizer simplement accompagnés de la garde personnelle de Hux. L'unité resterait stationnée un mois, le temps qu'une autre vienne prendre la relève. Kavalar veillerait personnellement au confort des troupes et des scientifiques. Hux avait hâte d'annoncer à Snoke la conclusion de sa mission et de poursuivre celle sur Starkiller.

 

(à suivre…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec un peu de retard (désolée!), voici la suite de cette petite histoire. Malheureusement, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à relire le chapitre et vous pouvez blâmer ma charge de travail IRL.  
> Et une nouvelle fois un grand merci à [fuckyeahnorthernrufio](https://fuckyeahnorthernrufio.tumblr.com/) pour la correction et les encouragements! Tu n'as pas idée comme tu es un moteur essentiel à ma motivation!


	5. Chapter 5

L'entretien avec Leader Suprême Snoke s'était exceptionnellement bien passé. Kylo Ren s'était tenu à ses côtés sans interrompre, pour une fois, et Snoke les avait félicités pour leur efficacité. Puis, il avait mentionné à Ren une nouvelle mission qui concernait cette étrange religion qu'était les Jedis. Hux n'avait plus écouté que d'une oreille distraite tandis que Snoke donnait les coordonnées d'une planète perdue dans les territoires inconnus où un jeune homme ferait preuve d'un talent incomparable en matière de pilotage. Il ne s'agissait que d'une rumeur mais Snoke voulait s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Jedi en devenir. Et s'il s'avérait qu'il l'était, charge à Kylo Ren d'estimer son pouvoir et, le cas échéant, de le ramener à Snoke.

Comme le Finalizer se trouvait proche des territoires inconnus, il servirait de point de base pour Ren et ses troupes le temps que la mission s'achève. Ren avait estimé à quarante-huit heures le temps nécessaire pour trouver l'individu et le ramener sur le Finalizer et Hux se doutait déjà que Ren avait une nouvelle fois présumé de ses capacités. Dès qu'ils quittèrent la holochambre, Hux déclara qu'ils resteraient en stationnement soixante-douze heures, ce que Ren finit par approuver car il devait encore interroger les deux suspects collectés sur K-76.

_ Tenez-moi informé, Ren, fit Hux.

_ Je vous enverrai un rapport, répondit Ren qui s'éloignait déjà dans le couloir du Finalizer.

Hux sentit alors la fatigue accumulée réclamer son dû. Toutes ces rotations sautées, l'expédition sur K-76, l'écriture des rapports, la réunion avec Snoke, avaient demandé une bonne dose d'énergie alors qu'il avait omis bon nombre de repas. Il savait cependant que s'il se rendait directement dans ses quartiers, il ne pourrait s'endormir et récupérer, son cerveau bien trop actif et qui cherchait à planifier la campagne de Ren bien qu'il ne soit pas lié à cette mission. Il lui fallait une autre distraction pour le calmer et le mettre en condition optimale de sommeil.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'il choisi de s'occuper de ses plantes. Il se rendit avec trop d'entrain par rapport à son pas habituel dans la serre.

_ Lumière 50%, grogna-t-il, les yeux fermés après avoir été ébloui comme à chaque fois.

Il lança un regard alentour tout en retirant ses gants puis en enfilant une paire en plastique jetable. Il avait déjà remarqué un ou deux bourgeons sur la première orchidée à sa droite. Il l'aimait beaucoup, comme toutes les autres à vrai dire, mais la trouvait intéressante. En effet, ses bourgeons donnaient une fleur aux pétales fins et allongés mais à la couleur changeante. Il méprisait les jardiniers qui avaient recours aux colorants pour imposer une couleur spécifique aux pousses. Or celle-ci changeait naturellement de couleur. Certes elle avait tendance à favoriser un rose nacré mais par deux fois les pétales avaient été d'un bleu ciel et un jaune brunâtre en une autre occasion. Hux n'avait pas encore réussi à déterminer quelles conditions faisaient pencher pour une couleur plutôt qu'une autre, mais désormais il attendait l'éclosion avec impatience car la couleur serait toujours une surprise.

Il nota avec amertume que son orchidée aux fleurs violettes manquait à sa collection. Et pour cause, Ren avait décidé de se montrer en spectacle une nouvelle fois et, en signe de défi, l'avait laissée tomber, brisant également le pot qui la contenait. Même si la plante n'était pas morte instantanément, il était certain que la plupart des racines avaient été brisées, ce qui signifiait une fin rapide. Heureusement pour lui, Ren avait choisi une des rares qu'il affectionnait le moins. Cette orchidée était assez commune ce qui n'avait pas empêché Hux d'en prendre grand soin et de l'apprécier, ayant été l'une de ses premières. Et maintenant, il regrettait de ne plus la voir dans sa collection, sa place sur la table de gauche désespérément vide.

Ce qui l'amena à se questionner sur Ren et son absence de réaction face à la petite vengeance que Hux avait opérée pendant qu'il s'exerçait. Il avait été étonnamment coopératif et même efficace sur cette mission. Il n'avait ni menacé Hux ni maltraité de console. Hux en vint à deux conclusions. Trois conclusions, se corrigea-t-il. Soit Ren avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une offre de réconciliation de la part de Hux et l'avait acceptée en tant que telle. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, mais il pouvait compter sur Ren pour tout comprendre de travers. Soit il n'avait rien vu car n'était pas repassé par ses quartiers. Soit il en avait pris bonne note et avait décidé d'agacer Hux en ne montrant aucune réaction car il savait que Hux attendait une réponse de sa part. Ceci aurait été particulièrement immature de la part de Ren. Mais encore une fois, Hux avait souvent remarqué son comportement changeant et franchement soupe-au-lait. Vraiment, un enfant dans un corps d'adulte.

Hux consulta son datapad. Aucun message urgent ne l'attendait, ni aucun rapport. Sa prochaine rotation commençait dans la prochaine demi-heure et il comptait bien se rendre dans sa chambre et dormir tout son saoul durant les quatre heures réglementaires.

Il aspergea quelques feuilles qui commençaient à se flétrir et décida qu'il était temps qu'il coupe la lumière dans cette pièce afin de laisser ses magnifiques orchidées se reposer un peu. Peut-être même devrait-il induire un état de quasi-hibernation durant quelques semaines afin qu'elles puissent repartir de plus belle. Pour cela, il devrait baisser la température de la pièce à quinze degrés, ce qui était tout à fait faisable.

Très doucement, il sentit ses pensées ralentir et ne plus se focaliser que sur sa tâche actuelle: nettoyer, dépoussiérer, abreuver. Son esprit glissa lentement vers cet état second où il se sentait bien. Faire abstraction du Premier Ordre durant quelques minutes avait ses avantages et il trouvait que sa concentration en était accrue. Une espèce de méditation jardinière, en quelque sorte. Il se demanda vaguement si Ren utilisait également le pouvoir des plantes pour méditer, comme il l'avait mentionné auparavant.

Alors que Hux examinait les racines d'une de ses premières orchidées, classique, au trois pétales blancs, se disant qu'il allait devoir la remporter dans un pot plus large bientôt, il se découvrit une nouvelle fois en train de chantonner. Aussitôt, il se tourna face à porte, se remémorant avec aigreur le moment où Ren l'avait surpris dans ce moment de faiblesse. Il était hors de question que cela recommence! Toutefois, Hux était bel et bien seul dans la pièce et la masse noire et menaçante de Ren nulle part en vue. Il expira lentement et vérifia tout de même que la porte était bien verrouillée. Certes, ça n'empêcherait pas l'élément perturbateur de venir l'enquiquiner, mais ça restait une barrière.

Faisant plus attention à ses gestes et son espace alentour, Hux poursuivit son nettoyage tout en sifflotant un air populaire de son enfance sur Arkanis et qu'il avait cru oublié.

 

(***)

 

Assis à son bureau sur la seule chaise de sa chambre, Hux bailla pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes. Il était épuisé mais rassasié. Il avait fait monter un plateau repas dans sa chambre afin qu'il puisse manger en toute tranquillité pendant qu'il parcourait les rapports reçus dans la dernière demi-heure. Il avait avalé sa portion sans joie et se rappela de faire un arrêt sur une planète riche en fruits et légumes pour refaire le plein de nourriture plus goûtue.

Enfin ses yeux tombèrent sur le rapport d'interrogatoire des deux suspects sur K-76. Une fois de plus, Ren avait fait preuve d'une rare efficacité dans cette journée. Il allait battre son propre record s'il continuait sur cette lancée! Hux pouffa. Aucune chance que cela n'arrive.

Les conclusions de Ren étaient sans appel. Q'Nar était innocente et serait escortée sur K-76 dans les prochaines heures. Quant à Djimé, le Sullustéen, il avait effectivement été en contact avec la Résistance et lorsqu'il avait appris la présence du Premier Ordre sur cette planète, et du Général en sus, il avait alerté la Résistance qui avait refusé de mener une attaque de front. Toutefois, il avait pris bonne note des futurs aspirants à la lutte contre le Premier Ordre et lorsqu'il avait remarqué la présence du pilote du V-15 dans les environs, il s'était hâté de mentionner l'arrivée prochaine du Premier Ordre à la première personne qu'il trouvait, fournissant ainsi l'information tout en gardant un semblant d'innocence. Ca avait presque été bien manigancé, nota Hux. Malheureusement pour lui, ils ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie et l'exécution de Djimé se ferait aux yeux de tous. Il fallait montrer l'exemple et rappeler qu'aucun écart de conduite ne serait toléré.

Soudain, Hux fut pris d'un doute. Il remonta au début du rapport. Etat du captif: décédé. Cause: état de mort cérébrale qui avait poussé le responsable en charge des interrogatoires à abréger la vie devenue végétative du traître.

_ Ren, grogna Hux.

Au moins la menace avait été éliminée et il pourrait dormir tranquillement durant ses trois heures vingt avant d'affronter sa prochaine mission et gérer les sautes d'humeurs de l'infâme Kylo Ren.

Il allait tout de même devoir investiguer sur la manière dont Ren avait réussi à mener à bien la mission. Entre les boucliers et les informateurs, il avait fait de l'excellent travail. Et s'il répondait "La Force." de son habituel ton supérieur, Hux se ferait un plaisir de retirer son nom de tous les rapports afin qu'il ne reçoive aucune félicitation!

Hux soupira. C'était bas et mesquin, il le savait. Mais Kylo Ren avait cette manie de lui mettre les nerfs à vifs.

D'un geste lent, il repoussa son ignoble plateau repas qui lui avait laissé un arrière-goût âpre en bouche. S'il n'avait été trop fatigué pour apprécier un bon verre de Brandy, il ne serait pas gêné. Mais il connaissait ses propres limites.

Il appuya sur un bouton pour commander au robot-ménager de nettoyer sa table puis parcourut rapidement les différents rapports envoyés. Il n'y avait rien d'urgent et il verrait donc cela après son sommeil. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se demanda s'il n'allait pas s'allonger directement sur le lit, encore habillé, afin de gagner quelques précieuses minutes.

Soudain, il entendit le cliquetis familier du loquet de la porte de sa chambre. Les droïdes attendaient toujours son autorisation pour entrer, il ne pouvait s'agir de l'un d'eux. Alors que le panneau glissait dans son chuintement habituel, Hux se saisit de son blaster de service et le pointa droit devant lui, vers l'intrus qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

_ Ren! lança-t-il alors que celui-ci entrait de son pas lourd dans les quartiers de Hux.

Dans sa main gauche, il tenait une orchidée que Hux reconnut immédiatement. C'était celle aux pétales noirs qu'il avait acheté sur la planète marchande il y plusieurs jours de cela, celle qui n'avait pas encore de pot et qu'il avait subtilement placée dans la chambre de Ren pour se venger de lui avoir détruit son autre plante.

Hux plissa des yeux tandis que la porte se refermait derrière Ren. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer, immobiles, la posture menaçante. Enfin, Ren bougea et d'un mouvement lent, porta sa main droite à sa ceinture pour se saisir de son sabre laser qu'il alluma. Aussitôt, la chambre  fut emplie du crépitement sinistre de l'arme et plongée dans une lueur rouge qui fit ressortir les contours agressifs du casque de Ren et son maintient légèrement arqué qui lui donnait un air massif. Cependant Hux n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par si peu et ne cilla pas, même lorsque Ren releva lentement le bras gauche.

_ Tu vas tirer? demanda alors Ren.

Sa voix semblait amusée malgré l'altération de son vocodeur.

_ Tu vas me donner une raison? répondit Hux sans relâcher son attention ni abaisser son arme.

Ils s'étudièrent durant un long moment. Soudain Ren ramena son bras en arrière et lança l'orchidée vers Hux de toutes ses forces. Hux n'hésita pas une seconde et laissa ses réflexes prendre le dessus. Il tira deux coups avec son blaster. Le premier sur la plante qui fut réduite quasi-instantanément en cendres, l'autre vers Ren qui l'esquiva avec facilité d'un mouvement ample de son sabre laser. Du coin de l'œil, Hux vit l'impact du coup de blaster à quelques centimètres de son lit. Il jura entre ses dents.

_ Kriff, Ren! Encore des réparations!

_ Tu voulais une raison pour me tirer dessus, répondit Ren de son ton ironique qui hérissa Hux.

_ Tu es en train de me donner envie de recommencer, lâcha Hux avec toute la verve qu'il pouvait injecter dans ses paroles.

_ Ne refais plus jamais ça, annonça alors Ren d'une voix plus grave, une menace sous-jacente palpable.

Hux fronça les sourcils.

_ Te tirer dessus?

_ Toucher au casque de Darth Vader.

Hux prit une inspiration. C'était donc ça! Il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte! Il esquissa un sourire en se souvenant avec plaisir de sa vengeance: planter sa nouvelle orchidée dans le casque de Darth Vader. Avec un peu de terreau pour la maintenir en place, ça avait été du meilleur effet!

_ Tu n'aimais pas ta nouvelle décoration? se moqua Hux.

_ Ne touche plus jamais à ce casque, répéta Ren en pesant chaque mot.

Hux sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Un frisson lui courut le long du dos et il savait pertinemment que l'avertissement de Ren était à prendre au sérieux. Toutefois, Hux ne pouvait se résoudre à regretter sa vengeance même si sa nouvelle acquisition, qui avait certainement été sa plus belle orchidée, gisait maintenant sur le sol de sa chambre, carbonisée.

Une nouvelle fois, ils restèrent immobiles plusieurs secondes, à se jauger. L'atmosphère était lourde, comme toujours lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans une même pièce. Si Ren voulait que Hux abaisse son arme en premier, il serait vite déçu. Grâce à l'Académie, Hux avait reçu un enseignement stricte et rester debout durant des heures, arme en main prête à décharger, n'avait été qu'une des nombreuses activités dans lesquelles il excellait. Il pariait également qu'en matière de précision de feu, son niveau était bien supérieur à celui de Ren. Pour preuve ses tirs parfaits sur la plante et l'ignoble casque. Alors si cet adolescent post-pubère qu'était Kylo Ren voulait jouer à cela, Hux était prêt à relever le défi!

Ce fut au bout de longues minutes que, finalement, Ren éteignit son sabre et sembla se détendre même si la tension ambiante, qui se muait en quelque chose de plus intime, emplie de rivalité et de non-dit, restait pesante. Hux l'imita et reposa son blaster sur son bureau. Il se permit alors de porter son regard vers son orchidée, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il sentit un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il remarqua un pétale noir tressauter légèrement à cause de la chaleur résiduelle causée par le tir de blaster. Il avait été stupide de sa part de croire que Ren se vengerait sans heurter cette plante. Après tout, il avait bien détruit l'autre sur le pont, aux yeux de tous.

_ C'est toi qui a tiré sur la plante, je te rappelle, protesta Ren… Ou as-tu déjà des troubles de la mémoire?

Hux serra la mâchoire. Il recommençait!

_ Cesse de lire mes pensées, ordonna-t-il d'un ton pincé.

_ Je ne lis rien, répondit Ren. Tu projettes tes émotions à la ronde. C'est comme si tu me jetais de l'eau à la figure et te plaignais que je sois trempé. Apprends à gérer tes pensées.

Hux souffla puis se redressa un peu plus, ce qui s'avéra difficile car sa posture était déjà parfaitement droite.

_ Je n'ai que faire de tes tours de passe-passe. Reste en dehors de ma tête! lança Hux dont le poing se referma malgré lui.

Ren secoua la tête lentement puis soupira, émettant ainsi un bruit plus qu'étrange à travers le vocodeur.

_ Tu ne peux pas m'accorder une trêve de cinq minutes avant de reprendre tes critiques? dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Hux le considéra un instant. Il était fatigué, las, et retenait une envie furieuse de boire un ou deux verres de Brandy. Une pause dans leurs chamailleries lui ferait en effet le plus grand bien. Il opina.

_ Assieds-toi, dit-il à Ren en contournant son bureau.

A sa plus grande surprise, il s'exécuta sans protester. Ca lui arrivait de temps à autres, et de plus en plus souvent, au plus grand bonheur de Hux. Ren se rendit au pied du lit et s'y assit confortablement, jambes écartées, casque tourné vers Hux. Celui-ci pouvait sentir le regard peser sur lui alors qu'il s'avançait à pas mesurés, prenant trop son temps pour paraître naturel. Il évita soigneusement les cendres de son orchidée, discernant avec clarté ce petit pincement au cœur de regret. Il aurait réellement dû choisir une autre plante pour sa vengeance. Enfin, il se planta devant Ren et le toisa. Il tirait toujours un vicieux plaisir à devoir baisser les yeux pour l'examiner.

_ Que viens-tu faire ici, Ren? A part détruire les orchidées, demanda Hux, feignant l'ignorance.

Ils jouaient à un petit jeu dangereux depuis plusieurs mois et Hux se doutait pourquoi Ren était resté dans ses quartiers plutôt que de repartir détruire une console ou tuer un suspect. La confirmation de sa suspicion vint dans le mouvement sec avec lequel Ren écarta les pans de sa tenue, dévoilant ainsi ses cuisses musclées enserrées dans son pantalon de cuir de Sullust, puis s'inclina légèrement en arrière sur ses mains. Hux roula des yeux devant la théâtralité dont il faisait preuve, comme à chaque fois durant leurs… altercations. Il ne trouvait d'autre terme plus juste pour illustrer ce qu'il se passait. Ils n'étaient pas amants et l'aventure mal avisée d'un soir s'était transformée en histoire mal avisée à répétition. Et Hux était bien à mal de définir leur relation. Mis à part que, de temps en temps, toutes les deux ou trois semaines, l'un venait chercher l'autre pour une échappatoire physique et sensuelle. Et très efficace comme il avait pu s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Ren pour oublier certains tracas rencontrés sur Starkiller. Voici donc où ils en étaient. Et ça fonctionnait. Non. Il se reprit mentalement. Ca fonctionnerait tant qu'ils arriveraient à cloisonner leurs vies professionnelles et intimes, tant que Snoke n'en saurait rien, tant qu'aucune émotion ne venait gâcher le plaisir de la chair.

Hux s'avança vers lui et, le geste toujours calculé, posa ses mains sur ses épaules carrées avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Ren. Il le sentit se redresser et des mains lui caresser les cuisses. Hux fut satisfait de voir qu'il n'avait pas mal interprété la situation et que Ren était venu le retrouver, tel l'animal en rut qu'il était.

_ Retire cette horreur, ordonna Hux dont l'aversion pour le casque n'avait d'égal que sa haine du désordre.

_ Non.

_ Ren…

_ A toi de le retirer.

Hux prit une inspiration et contracta sa mâchoire. Le casque ne pouvait s'ouvrir qu'en utilisant la Force. Ren le savait. Hux le savait. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Ren de lui demander qu'il le fasse. Encore et toujours. Il commençait à en avoir assez des petits jeux de Ren et s'il n'avait pas une idée claire de ce qui allait se passer ensuite, il l'aurait renvoyé de sa chambre avec un coup de pied au derrière.

Il lâcha les épaules de Ren, sur lesquelles il s'appuyait pour garder un semblant d'équilibre, pour ensuite poser ses mains de part et d'autres du casque, son poids reposant maintenant entièrement sur les jambes de Ren qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Il glissa quelques doigts sous le métal, ne connaissant que trop bien la masse de cette monstruosité. Il commença à soulever mais rien ne vint. Bien évidemment!

_ Ren.

Rien ne se passa.

_ Ren! répéta-t-il.

Toujours rien.

_ Kylo? tenta-t-il, de plus en plus agacé par ce comportement puéril.

Aussitôt il sentit les mécanismes se mettre en branle et l'avant du casque se libéra dans un claquement sonore. Enfin! Il le souleva. Enfin! Il put admirer le visage de Kylo Ren. Il ne parvint pas à retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit les yeux sombres fixés sur lui.

A deux mains, car cette chose était étonnamment lourde, il retira le casque et l'abandonna au pied de son lit, grimaçant lorsqu'il entendit le choc du métal sur le sol. Il se redressa et se permit quelques secondes pour contempler l'immense nez à quelques centimètres du sien, les lèvres épaisses et d'habitude boudeuses qui maintenant s'étiraient en un sourire narquois, les grains de beauté ici et là, et ses yeux d'un noir profond dans lesquels il s'abandonnait avec délectation.

Puis il prit la mesure de l'expression de Ren dans laquelle il lisait comme dans un livre ouvert. Hux avait vite compris pourquoi il se cachait derrière ce masque. Pour l'heure, il ne percevait qu'impatience et désir.

Il se pencha vers Ren avec une lenteur extrême dont il savait qu'elle énervait son amant. Hux se corrigea mentalement. Ils n'étaient pas amants. Ils n'étaient rien car il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la nature exacte de leur relation depuis ces derniers mois. Et Hux aimait tout savoir pour appréhender son environnement, or Ren restait un mystère. Certes, aujourd'hui il s'était montré étonnamment efficace et professionnel alors qu'à son habitude…

_ Hux, tu penses trop fort.

La voix de Ren le sortit de ses pensées. Il essaya de ne pas montrer son trouble et acheva son mouvement, laissant ses lèvres se poser sur celles de Ren. Le geste était chaste, presque pudique, mais Hux le savoura. Il glissa ses mains dans la chevelure épaisse de Ren, sentant quelques mèches rendues moites sous le casque s'entortiller autour de ses doigts. Grands dieux, qu'il détestait cette chose! Rapidement, le baiser s'approfondit et c'est avec délectation qu'il laissa la langue de Ren glisser contre la sienne. Il raffermit son emprise sur ses cheveux et fut récompensé par un grognement guttural. Parfait! Les festivités allaient pouvoir commencer!

Mis à part qu'il voulait clarifier quelques petites choses avant de s'abandonner à ses pulsions. Il brisa le contact et se recula légèrement.

_ Hux, grogna Ren.

_ Comment as-tu su pour les informateurs? demanda-t-il.

_ C'est vraiment le moment? contra Ren dont les lèvres formaient enfin leur moue habituelle.

_ Plus vite tu me le diras, plus vite tu pourras…

_ La Force! le coupa Ren d'une voix forte.

_ Ren!

_ La Force, répéta Ren, plus posément. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, à vrai dire. Kavalar hurlait dans sa tête toutes les questions qu'il ne voulait pas que tu poses. C'en était gênant pour lui. J'avais vu les deux sbires dans le souvenir du pilote du V-15. Tout ça, grâce à la Force.

Hux ne croyait pas en cette chose que seuls quelques êtres supérieurs pouvaient maîtriser. Il croyait au travail, à la rigueur et à la chance.

_ Et les boucliers? demanda-t-il.

_ Je l'ai vu en méditant.

_ En méditant?

_ Lorsque tu médites, la Force peut te donner un aperçu de l'avenir, expliqua Ren.

_ Encore et toujours, la Force, fit Hux, essayant de masquer son ton sarcastique.

Ce point était souvent source de tensions entre eux. Enfin, un parmi tant d'autres.

_ Oublions ça, décida Ren en caressant doucement les cuisses de Hux. On a d'autres choses à faire.

Après tout, pourquoi pas, pensa Hux. Il pouvait bien accorder une trentaine de minutes à Ren, ce qui lui laisserait un peu plus de deux heures pour dormir. C'était jouable. D'autant plus que le nombre de rapports envoyés s'était drastiquement réduit et il ne pensait pas qu'il recevrait d'autres messages urgents avant quelques heures. Autant profiter du creux de la vague pour se détendre, sachant qu'à la prochaine rotation, ou la suivante, Ren devrait quitter le Finalizer pour sa mission confiée par Snoke. Les dernières recherches de Jedi, ou plutôt de personnes usant de la Force, s'étaient révélées infructueuses et son co-commandant avait fait spectacle de son mauvais caractère. Hux pouvait presque se souvenir du coût des dommages au crédit près. Une ruine! Mieux valait pour le Finalizer et les finances du Premier Ordre que Ren trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

_ Hux…

Le grognement impatient de Ren le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers lui, prêt à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'il avisa son expression boudeuse. Le panel d'émotions qui se jouaient sur son visage frappa Hux, comme s'il ressentait tout de manière exacerbée. Réellement un homme étrange, songea-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ren?

Il avait remplacé son ton sec et directif en une modulation plus douce et aimable. Personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de ne pas faire d'efforts! Il se recula un peu plus, les mains de nouveau sur les épaules de Ren pour garder son équilibre, bien que les larges cuisses lui procuraient une assise confortable.

_ Tu penses au travail. Toujours au travail. Et avant que tu ne protestes, non, je ne lis pas dans tes pensées. Tu les projettes à la ronde et c'est…

Ren hésita, son regard plongé dans celui de Hux tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots.

_ Déconcertant. Non, se reprit-il. C'est fatiguant, ennuyant.

Hux roula des yeux.

_ Evidemment que je pense au travail, rétorqua-t-il tout en essayant de retenir son exaspération.

Ren secoua lentement la tête, ses longues mèches noires caressant les doigts de Hux et celui-ci retint une envie soudaine de replonger ses mains dans sa chevelure.

_ Tu penses toujours au travail, se plaignit Ren.

Hux le fixa de sa plus belle expression agacée.

_ Ce serait bien… poursuivit Ren, que tu ne penses pas au travail maintenant.

_ Je suis Général, Ren. A quoi veux-tu que je pense? Si nous voulons restaurer l'ordre dans la Galaxie, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous jeter corps et âme dans la tâche! Tu croyais que ce serait facile, peut-être? Dis-moi, à quoi voudrais-tu que je pense pendant que la Résistance attaque nos postes?

Il n'avait pas voulu faire preuve de tant d'ardeur dans sa réponse. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il vit Ren fermer les yeux et lentement sa tête vint se poser sur son torse. Que se passait-il? Etait-il malade? Il faisait un malaise!

_ Non, marmonna Ren d'une voix étouffée.

Hux soupira.

_ Tu penses au travail. Maintenant. Tu penses encore à ce que tu dois faire.

Ren se tut mais Hux se doutait qu'il allait élaborer. Il lui laissa le temps d'organiser ses pensées. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ren releva la tête et le fixa une nouvelle fois de son regard intense que Hux affectionnait tant mais que jamais il n'avouerait.

_ Maintenant. Je veux que tu ne penses pas au travail.

_ A quoi veux-tu que je pense, Ren? demanda Hux d'une voix plus basse en réprimant un nouveau roulement d'yeux.

Ren garda le silence et afficha un air résolu.

_ Nous. Moi, fit Ren d'un ton décidé.

S'en était trop pour Hux. Il avait d'autres choses en tête que de satisfaire les moindres désirs d'un enfant gâté. Non seulement il débarquait dans ses quartiers, détruisait ses magnifiques orchidées, mais en plus le privait de sommeil sans subvenir à ses envies. Non! Il était bien trop épuisé pour devoir gérer ça en plus!

Il glissa ses mains dans la chevelure de Ren et l'agrippa pour le forcer à mieux se positionner puis l'embrassa. Toute la douceur et la tendresse d'auparavant maintenant disparues. Il voulait qu'il ne pense qu'à Ren? Et bien qu'il fasse en sorte de n'avoir que lui en tête!

Ren soupira et Hux sentit son souffle contre sa joue, tout comme son long nez. Dès qu'il sentit une opportunité, il laissa sa langue trouver celle de Ren et approfondir encore leur baiser. Il fut satisfait de constater l'enthousiasme avec lequel Ren lui répondait, ses mains maintenant autour de sa taille. A mesure que l'échange s'enflammait, Ren se fit plus pressant. Ses bras encerclaient Hux qui était à présent enveloppé dans une douce chaleur et une étreinte qu'il affectionnait.

Il ne put retenir un soupir lorsque les lèvres de Ren descendirent le long de son cou pour le mordiller juste à cet endroit précis, celui qui faisait trembler Hux. Il avait repéré l'emplacement dès le début. Petit malin, pensa Hux tandis qu'il raffermissait son emprise sur sa chevelure.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ren le força à se reculer et ses mains commencèrent à défaire son uniforme. Hux le laissa faire, préférant reposer son front sur l'épaule de Ren. Il ferma les yeux, enveloppé dans cette chaleur familière, le corps brûlant de Ren si proche du sien et confortablement assis sur ses cuisses. Il sentit toute sa hargne le quitter pour faire place à une sensation de bien-être. Il se laissa faire lorsque Ren retira sa veste, le laissant en débardeur noir. Il leva ses bras et entoura les épaules de Ren, s'installant plus confortablement tandis que les larges mains parcouraient son dos, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Hux pouvait sentir la légère odeur aigre de transpiration et celle plus brute de son amant. Co-commandeur, lui rappela son esprit.

C'est alors qu'il le sentit venir mais ne put le cacher. Il bailla! Un long bâillement qui provenait du plus profond de son être! Il ferma les yeux, espérant que Ren n'ait rien remarqué, mais ce dernier stoppa net tout mouvement. Ils restèrent immobiles jusqu'à ce que Ren le saisisse par les épaules et le repousse légèrement.

_ Kriff, Ren! jura Hux entre ses dents lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression sur son lobe frontal puis ses tempes.

_ Tu es épuisé, dit Ren.

C'était une affirmation. Un constat.

_ Depuis combien de rotations n'as-tu pas dormi? demanda-t-il lorsque Hux choisi de rester silencieux.

_ Trois. Quatre? Peut-être cinq, répondit Hux. Quelle importance?

Ren l'observa, les lèvres boudeuses encore une fois. Soudain, il porta sa main à l'entrejambe de Hux pour le palper.

_ Grands dieux, Ren! gronda Hux en sursautant. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches?

Ren secoua la tête et Hux sut exactement ce qu'il allait dire.

_ Tu es plus flasque qu'un tentacule de Mon Calamari.

_ Kriff, siffla Hux. Si tu ne passais pas ton temps à discuter, ça ne serait pas le cas!

Ce fut au tour de Ren de rouler des yeux.

_ Tu as besoin de sommeil. Tu émanes la fatigue et je n'ai aucune envie de…

Il s'interrompit.

_ Une autre fois, Hux, conclut-il d'un ton définitif.

Hux eut du mal à l'admettre, mais Ren avait raison. Il était épuisé et s'il ne se reposait pas pour une petite poignée d'heures, il risquait de commettre des erreurs ou pire, s'endormir durant une réunion.

A contrecœur, il quitta la masse de chaleur qu'était Ren pour se remettre debout. Il se retourna et détacha sa ceinture ainsi que son pantalon. Il avait décidé de dormir en sous-vêtements et débardeur, ce qui lui économiserait de précieuses secondes. Alors qu'il reposait ses vêtements parfaitement repliés sur son fauteuil, et qu'il avait retenu une insulte lorsqu'il avait vu sa veste chiffonnée sur sol, il se rendit compte que Ren était resté dans sa chambre. Pire! Il s'était également dévêtu!

_ Je croyais que je devais dormir? lança Hux en s'avançant vers le lit où Ren se trouvait maintenant assis, en tenue d'Adam, les yeux fixés sur Hux alors que ses multiples vêtements gisaient en tas informe à ses pieds.

Ren haussa les épaules.

_ Ma chambre est trop loin. Je dors ici, répondit-il.

_ Ta chambre est dans le couloir voisin.

_ Trop loin, répéta-t-il en se glissant sous le drap brunâtre, le même type qui se trouvait sur tous les lits et couchettes du Finalizer.

Hux l'observa en silence, se permettant d'admirer l'imposante musculature de Ren tandis qu'il s'installait plus confortablement. Il finit par le rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard. Son lit pouvait facilement  accueillir deux personnes taillées comme lui. Avec Ren, c'était plus compliqué. Surtout quand celui-ci persistait à le fixer et refusait tout simplement de rester de son côté du matelas.

_ Ren, le prévint Hux lorsqu'il sentit un bras glisser sous sa tête et l'autre autour de sa taille.

_ Détends-toi.

Hux soupira. Il laissa Ren se rapprocher de lui, collant son corps brûlant contre le sien. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre le biceps volumineux de son amant. C'était certain, il aurait un torticolis à son réveil. Mais pour l'instant, il se sentait bien et se permit de s'abandonner à cette chaleur.

_ Lumière, 0%. Température, 21°C, annonça-t-il d'une voix lente.

Il sentit des lèvres se poser contre sa nuque puis ce fut le trou noir.

 

(à suivre…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors? Le plot-twist vous a plu? :D Bon, c'est un petit plot-twist, j'avoue. Pour moi, Hux et Kylo Ren ont une "histoire" depuis quelques temps, mais comme le récit est du point de vue de Hux et qu'il sépare strictement travail et vie privée, c'est pour cela que leur relation n'est pas addressée plus tôt. :D  
> Et une nouvelle fois un grand merci à [fuckyeahnorthernrufio](https://fuckyeahnorthernrufio.tumblr.com/) pour la correction et les messages d'encouragements adorables!
> 
> Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire!


	6. Epilogue

 

Hux était perplexe. C'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait rarement et, à l'instant présent, il était perplexe. Il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour exprimer son état interrogatif devant la plante au milieu de ses orchidées.

Un coquelicot.

Ou plutôt, un pot en terre cuite, rectangulaire et visiblement très artisanal, contenait une vingtaine de coquelicots. Hux nota que le potier avait fait un effort et recouvert les parois extérieures d'une résine colorée afin de lui donner de la brillance. L'effet rendu restait très amateur. Mais là n'était pas la question et Hux se força à stopper ses considérations esthétiques. A moins que Phasma n'ait décidé de lui faire une farce, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui sache à quoi cette pièce servait. Or Hux était l'unique possesseur du code d'accès et l'autre énergumène se fichait bien de tout ça avec ses pouvoirs mystiques.

Mais alors pourquoi?

Hux secoua la tête. Il espérait se tromper sur sa supposition et avec un peu de chance, un droïde était malencontreusement entré dans la pièce, avait vu les orchidées et s'était dit qu'apporter une petite touche de nouveauté serait du plus bel effet.

Or, Hux savait qu'il n'y avait pas de coquelicots à bord du Finalizer et le seul moyen de s'en procurer était de se rendre sur une planète d'un système voisin, chose qui était strictement interdite aux droïdes, à moins d'une autorisation spéciale délivrée par Hux lui-même.

Ce qui signifiait que Ren était revenu de sa mission confiée par Snoke. Après quasiment quatre-vingt-seize heures d'absence! Hux laissa échapper un "Ha!" sonore alors qu'il fit le tour d'inspection de ses orchidées. Il avait prédit que Ren mettrait plus de temps que prévu pour achever sa tâche! Peut-être devrait-il rappeler à Snoke que ses estimations étaient toujours exactes, contrairement à celles de son co-commandeur. Au moins ce temps avait servi à ravitailler le Finalizer en denrées, certes périssables, mais bien meilleures au goût que l'infâme ration militaire. D'ailleurs, il avait noté une amélioration du moral des troupes. A moins que ça ne soit dû à l'absence de Ren et de la menace permanente qu'était son caractère soupe-au-lait. Les deux, probablement.

D'ailleurs, Hux avait hâte de goûter aux raisins récoltés sur une planète du système avoisinant. Par manque de chance, ces fruits étaient hautement toxiques pour l'espèce qui avait colonisé ce bout de rocher, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de les cultiver et les vendre au plus offrant. Les grains étaient petits, la peau fine et les pépins quasi-inexistants. Mais leur attrait principal était un goût exquis avec une haute teneur en sucre. C'était un petit plaisir que de les savourer et Hux aimait plus que tout les éclater un à un entre sa langue et son palais pour laisser le jus se répandre dans sa bouche. Un délice légèrement plus coûteux que ne l'autorisaient les règlementations du Premier Ordre en matière de dépenses alimentaires, mais qui en valait la peine. Il se souvenait des raisins sur Arkanis. Des choses ridiculement petites et sans goût. Mais avec la pluie qui tombait continuellement, c'était déjà un petit exploit que de réussir à en cultiver.

Hux acheva son tour d'inspection des plantes et fut satisfait du résultat. Depuis le départ de Ren, il avait décidé de forcer l'hibernation des orchidées afin qu'elles puissent reprendre un peu d'énergie et pour l'instant toutes se portaient bien. D'ici quelques semaines, il pourrait à nouveau pousser la luminosité et augmenter la température de la pièce afin qu'elles fleurissent. Il avait hâte.

Il contourna les tables et son regard retomba sur le pot en terre cuite et les coquelicots. Il se demanda ce qui était passé en travers de la tête de Ren pour qu'il pose ces fleurs ici. Non, se reprit-il, pas des fleurs. De la mauvaise herbe. Peut-être avait-il voulu provoquer son énervement? Si c'était le cas, c'était raté puisque Hux était toujours aussi perplexe qu'à leur découverte.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant et les étudia plus soigneusement. Leurs quatre pétales étaient d'un rouge commun, la fine tige verte recouverte de petits poils, et aucun ne dégagea d'odeur. Il s'agissait juste de simples coquelicots.

Hux se redressa, toujours aussi perplexe, les yeux rivés sur ces plantes. La logique de Ren lui échappait, comme bien souvent il devait le reconnaître, et particulièrement en ce moment.

Encore perdu dans ses coquelicots, il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser et entendit la porte, qu'il avait verrouillée, se refermer.

_ Ren, annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme, sachant pertinemment qui était l'intrus.

Il ne se retourna pas. Si Ren voulait s'exprimer, il le ferait bien assez tôt. Pourtant, lorsqu'il entendit le clic du casque suivi du chuintement si particulier, il fit face au co-commandeur et maintint son expression détachée de justesse. Dans les mains de Ren, une orchidée aux pétales noires. Des yeux, il suivit les mouvements de l'importun qui alla poser le pot de fleur juste à côté des coquelicots. Puis, il retira son masque qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Hux retint un sursaut dû au vacarme provoqué par cette horreur. Bon sang, qu'il pouvait détester cette chose!

Lorsque Hux avisa la moue de Ren, il sut que ce dernier allait vider son sac sous peu. Il patienta, lui laissant le temps d'arranger ses pensées comme cela lui arrivait souvent. Ce qui lui permit d'admirer le profil de son amant et surtout ce nez aux proportions impressionnantes mais qui allait de paire avec ses oreilles qu'il dissimulait sous sa crinière.

_ Ce sont des coquelicots, finit-il par dire de sa voix grave.

_ En effet, acquiesça Hux.

_ Et ce sont des orchidées, poursuivit Ren en désignant de sa main gantée la première plante devant lui.

_ C'est exact.

Alors qu'il attendait la suite, Ren resta silencieux. Hux nota la moue qui s'accentuait et sa posture générale qui s'affaissait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'une masse voutée, les mains appuyées sur la table de part et d'autre de l'orchidée noire.

Hux poussa un long soupir.

_ Tu as confondu les coquelicots avec les orchidées? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ren haussa les épaules.

_ Pas tout à fait.

Il s'écoula une poignée de secondes avant qu'il ne poursuive.

_ Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'orchidée. Ca ressemble beaucoup aux plantes que tu as là.

Hux détourna le regard de la catastrophe humaine pour observer sa collection. Non, vraiment, ça ne ressemblait en rien à des coquelicots. Et doucement, cette sensation de ne pas entièrement saisir la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux l'agaça.

_ Tu as pris les coquelicots pour des orchidées, affirma-t-il  en reportant son attention sur Ren.

_ Peut-être, admit-il. Comment j'ai détruit un exemplaire sur le pont…

Tout s'éclairait enfin! Hux esquissa un sourire.

_ Tu voulais t'excuser? demanda-t-il alors qu'il trouvait soudain cette situation hilarante.

_ Non! protesta Ren en tournant brusquement la tête vers lui. Je n'ai pas à m'excuser de quoi que ce soit!

Hux releva les sourcils et aussitôt Ren se calma, détournant le regard.

_ J'ai senti une certaine frustration émanant de toi.

_ Quand tu as détruit mes deux orchidées? lança Hux.

_ Tu es aussi responsable que moi! se défendit Ren avec moins de véhémence que ses paroles laissaient entendre. Je voulais juste…

_ Juste?

_ Faire un geste, finit-il par avouer à voix basse.

Hux ne pouvait le nier. Il appréciait ses plantes et en voir deux, dont une très rare, détruites sous ses yeux avait été pénible. Il opina.

_ Merci Ren, dit-il simplement.

Un grognement lui répondit.

_ Mais, reprit-il, pourquoi avoir ramené d'autres fleurs? Je suppose que ces orchidées sont pour moi?

_ Oui.

Ren se redressa et se recula d'un pas pour laisser à Hux la place d'admirer la nouvelle plante.

_ J'ai… commença Ren. En fait, je voulais remplacer les coquelicots par celles-ci. Avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

_ Pourquoi donc? demanda Hux en se penchant vers les pétales noirs de l'orchidée.

_ Lorsque je les ai emmenés, j'ai croisé Phasma. Elle a cru que je voulais me moquer de ta collection.

Hux passa en revue les pétales, les feuilles et la tige de l'orchidée. Comme il s'y attendait, il s'agissait d'une pâle copie de celle qu'il avait perdue. Il distinguait sans peine la couleur violette à la jointure des pétales. Sans nul doute, un colorant avait été ajouté à l'eau afin que les fleurs deviennent noires. Après, il était facile d'arnaquer le chaland. Il était étonnant que Ren se soit fait avoir. Encore que Hux doutait qu'il ait parlé au vendeur. Très probablement avait-il dû agiter sa main, user de ses tours de passe-passe et repartir avec la plante au nez et à la barbe de tous.

_ Elle était très amusée, poursuivit Ren.

_ J'imagine bien qu'elle devait l'être.

_ Comment tu la trouves?

_ Phasma?

_ La plante!

Hux se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir d'éclater de rire. Jamais Ren n'avait semblé aussi incertain, lui qui marchait à travers le Finalizer d'un pas lourd et assuré, qui s'exhibait sans hésitation sous le regard de Hux dans ses quartiers, qui assurait à Snoke sans ciller que chacune de ses missions serait un succès. En cet instant, il pouvait entendre le doute filtrer dans sa voix, sa belle assurance vaciller. Il aurait dû s'en délecter s'il ne trouvait pas ce comportement presque touchant pour quelqu'un d'aussi puissant. Surtout lorsqu'il était mis à mal à propos de coquelicots et d'orchidées. Une nouvelle fois, Hux se força à étouffer son rire. Il se racla la gorge.

_ Elle me plaît, finit-il par dire après de longues secondes qui devaient paraître interminables à Ren.

Qu'il mijote un peu, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, pensa-t-il.

_ Vraiment? demanda Ren soudain bien trop proche de Hux qui sentit son souffle derrière son oreille.

_ Vraiment, affirma-t-il en se redressant.

Il sentit deux bras lui enserrer la taille et la tête de Ren se posa sur son épaule, ses cheveux lui chatouillant délicieusement l'oreille.

_ Tant mieux, répondit Ren d'une voix étouffée.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes, Hux se laissant bercer par la chaleur qui émanait de Ren, passant à travers ses multiples couches de vêtements. Jamais ils ne s'étaient laissé aller à quelque chose d'aussi tendre. C'était surprenant et très agréable. En fait, Hux doutait que Ren puisse être capable de gestes doux. Et en cet instant, il trouvait leur étreinte plus intime que lorsqu'il était à quatre pattes en train de gémir de plaisir.

Soudain Ren le relâcha avant de le saisir par la taille et le forcer à se retourner puis il vint se plaquer contre lui, forçant Hux à reculer jusqu'à buter contre la table. Immédiatement, toute envie de tendresse s'envola lorsqu'il lut le désir dans les yeux sombres de Ren. Sans plus tarder, celui-ci se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou. Hux sentit les lèvres épaisses se poser sur sa peau, juste sous son oreille, puis descendre de quelques centimètres. Il frissonna. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls ainsi. Mis à part cette dernière fois où il s'était endormi dans les bras de Ren et réveillé quelques heures plus tard, seul. Non seulement le goujat avait filé en douce, mais il avait reprogrammé le datapad de Hux pour ne sonner qu'une rotation plus tard, lui accordant ainsi quatre heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Bien que le geste soit parti d'une bonne intention, Hux n'avait que moyennement apprécié. Il avait pris du retard sur les comptes-rendus, sur les rapports, sur les différentes opérations en cours et bien qu'il ait été plus reposé que jamais, il avait passé les trois rotations suivantes de très mauvaise humeur et n'avait pu la reporter sur Ren qui avait quitté le Finalizer pour s'occuper de la mission confiée par Snoke.

A cette pensée, il se redressa légèrement pour repousser Ren.

_ Au fait, ta mission… commença-t-il avant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois plaqué contre la table.

Ren lui répondit par un grognement et s'attaqua au lobe de son oreille. Le fourbe! Il connaissait les points sensibles de Hux et n'hésitait pas à s'en servir.

Hux retint un gémissement tandis que son corps se transformait en fournaise. S'il ne retirait pas vite ses vêtements, il se consumerait dans les prochaines minutes, il en était certain!

D'une main, il s'appuya sur la table pour se maintenir mais son coude rencontra une orchidée qui vacilla. Cela le ramena aussitôt à la réalité.

_ Ren, pas ici. Les plantes!

Ren grogna et Hux sentit les énormes pattes de son amant se glisser sur ses fesses puis descendre jusqu'à ses cuisses. Sans prévenir, Ren le souleva comme s'il n'était qu'un fétu de paille. Hux s'agrippa à ce qu'il pouvait, en l'occurrence les épaules de Ren et sa nuque. Par pur réflexe, il enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et put immédiatement sentir l'érection de son amant. Une vague de chaleur le parcourut et son propre membre eut un soubresaut intéressé.

Il resta plaqué contre Ren, le temps que celui-ci contourne les tables et finisse par coincer Hux contre un mur en durasteel pour reprendre les assauts dans son cou. Hux sentait sa raison le quitter peu à peu mais garda un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même.

_ Si tu laisses une seule trace au-dessus du col, marmonna-t-il alors que les cheveux de Ren lui chatouillaient la joue, je te colle au cachot.

Mis à part un grognement indistinct, il n'obtint aucune réponse et il savait que Ren le marquerait pour la seule joie de le voir essayer de cacher toute trace suspecte.

_ Avec Mitaka, poursuivit Hux.

Ren haussa les épaules, ce qui rendit le mouvement quelque peu étrange puisqu'il portait toujours Hux. Ce dernier soupira.

_ Ren…

Son amant redressa la tête et roula des yeux de manière exagérée.

_ Ce que tu peux être coincé! protesta Ren.

_ Dit celui qui est couvert des pieds à la tête! Ce n'est pas toi qui risque de devoir expliquer tes suçons à Snoke!

Ren ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer Hux de ses yeux noirs. Toutefois le Général ne manqua pas de noter le sourire narquois qui naissait à la commissure des lèvres de Ren.

_ Ren, non! s'exclama Hux en frappant l'épaule de Ren du plat de la main.

Ce dernier grogna puis acquiesça. Il utilisa la puissance de son corps pour garder Hux plaqué contre la paroi et se saisit de ses mains pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Ren s'attaquer à sa ceinture alors que ses poignets étaient toujours maintenus, Hux sut que Ren était aussi en manque que lui. Il utilisait rarement ses tours de Jedi lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Il devait être à bout et Hux ne pouvait le blâmer. Lui-même se sentait déjà trop prêt alors qu'ils n'avaient échangé que quelques baisers. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre le durasteel.

Il entendit sa ceinture tomber au sol et déjà Ren lui ouvrit la veste pour dégager son T-shirt et débardeur de son pantalon. Lorsque plus rien ne se passa durant quelques secondes, il se força à rouvrir les yeux et fixer Ren. Celui-ci retirait ses gants à l'aide de ses dents tout en gardant son attention rivée sur Hux. Hux se sentit une nouvelle fois frissonner et ses muscles se contracter d'être ainsi dévoré du regard. Il avait hâte et cette anticipation le consumait. Les mains de Ren virent se glisser sous son débardeur et avec elles une chaleur plus vive encore s'empara de lui. Il resserra ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant.

_ Ren, souffla-t-il lorsque celui accentua la pression sur leurs entrejambes en un va-et-vient horriblement lent.

_ Tu as ce qu'il faut? demanda Ren d'une voix rauque.

Hux se figea.

_ Bien sûr que non, répondit-il en écartant légèrement la tête pour le fixer d'un air mauvais. Tu crois que je me balade avec un pot de vaseline sur moi?

Ren haussa des épaules.

_ Tu pourrais vu comme tu es prévoyant.

_ Et bien non. Il se trouve dans mes quartiers. Je suppose que tu n'en as pas non plus.

_ Non. Mais je pourrais faire venir le pot jusqu'à nous, suggéra-t-il.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieux! lança Hux en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Je pourrais essayer.

Hux s'imagina soudain le pot de lubrifiant flotter dans les airs, quitter sa chambre et traverser les couloirs du Finalizer devant des Stormtroopers médusés. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire.

_ Je vais tenter, dit Ren, méprenant la réaction de Hux pour de l'enthousiasme.

_ Non! l'interrompit Hux. Non. Ca risque de créer plus que complications qu'autre chose.

Ren ne semblait pas convaincu mais ne commenta pas. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers Hux et l'embrassa doucement avant de poursuivre l'exploration de son corps. Hux sentit Ren s'écarter de lui alors qu'il restait plaqué contre la paroi. Fichu tour de passe-passe!

_ Je vais devoir m'occuper de toi différemment, fit Ren alors que ses mains défaisaient le pantalon de Hux pour libérer son érection confinée dans les vêtements devenus trop étroits.

Il fallut à Hux une volonté considérable pour réussir à protester.

_ Arrête, tu sais bien que tu en mets toujours partout.

Les mains de Ren sur ses hanches alors que celui-ci était maintenant agenouillé devant lui ne lui simplifiaient pas la tâche.

_ Je vais faire attention, répondit Ren.

Lorsqu'il lécha l'érection de Hux sur toute sa longueur, celui-ci eut encore plus de mal à garder des idées claires.

_ Stop. Ren.

Il souffla et tenta de se libérer mais ses poignets restaient entravés.

_ Je ne veux pas salir mon uniforme.

Ren grogna longuement.

_ Tu préfères garder ton uniforme propre à une fellation de ma part, protesta-t-il.

Hux soupira. Il savait que ses priorités étaient mal placées et qu'en l'occurrence il ne désirait rien de plus que de sentir la bouche de Ren autour de son sexe. Toutefois, il ne pouvait accepter de quitter cette pièce avec des traces de semence, de bave ou des deux, sur ses vêtements. Il prenait toujours mille précautions, les pliait parfaitement, les donnait à laver au droïde de ménage et avait même du se faire violence pour ne pas les repasser lui-même.

_ Ren, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Il espéra que son amant comprenne, ou du moins accepte sa volonté, sans avoir à lui expliquer ses manies.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, lança alors Ren en se relevant.

Aussitôt, la force qui maintenait Hux en place disparut et il perdit l'équilibre, tombant dans les bras de Ren.

_ Si, je le sais très bien, répondit-il.

Hux se redressa et se rhabilla lentement. Il haït la sensation de devoir refermer son pantalon alors que son érection pulsait.

_ Tu pourrais plutôt t'occuper de moi, fit Ren qui écartait les pans de sa tunique et avançait ses hanches de manière obscène.

Hux le fixa quelques secondes avant de constater l'état déplorable du sol. Aucun droïde de nettoyage n'était entré dans cette pièce depuis des mois. La moindre parcelle était recouverte de poussière et c'était bien l'envie de garder cet endroit privé qui avait empêché Hux d'appeler l'aide au ménage.

Il secoua la tête.

_ Hors de question que je me mette à genoux. C'est trop sale.

Ren poussa alors un long gémissement en levant les mains au plafond.

_ Allons dans mes quartiers, suggéra Hux. Il y aura tout ce qu'il faut.

L'absence de réponse de Ren et son regard agacé le piquèrent au vif.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_  Tes sous-fifres trouveront le moyen de te faire travailler entre ici et ta chambre, expliqua Ren d'un ton sec. Ils sont incapables de se débrouiller sans tes conseils.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Bien sûr que si! Mes équipes sont à la pointe de l'efficacité! Ils sont plus performants, plus efficaces, et plus réactifs que n'importe quelle équipe du Premier Ordre! Je les ai choisis moi-même! La  moindre personne est bien plus capable que…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Ren.

_ Quoi?

_ Dans ce cas, ils sont avides de ton attention, dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

_ Tu te méprends sur leurs comptes.

_ Nous verrons.

Alors que Hux achevait de remettre ses vêtements en place, il sentit le corps de Ren se coller à lui.

_ Ou alors, reprit-il en lui chuchotant directement à l'oreille, on pourrait se caresser mutuellement…

_ Ren! protesta Hux lorsqu'il sentit la main de son amant se poser sur son entrejambe.

Ren soupira et recula d'un pas.

_ Si nous arrivons jusqu'à tes quartiers, tu comprendras ma frustration, lança-t-il en passant devant Hux pour ramasser son casque et le glisser sur la tête.

_ Bien évidemment, tout tourne autour de toi, comme toujours.

Ren ne commenta pas et se contenta d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce.

_ Si le Général veut bien se donner la peine, dit-il de sa voix déformée par le vocodeur.

_ Imbécile, grogna Hux en passant de lui tout en rajustant ses gants qu'il venait d'enfiler.

Il éteignit les lumières et verrouilla la porte puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers les quartiers privés des officiers. Ils marchaient d'un pas rapide et il ne leur faudrait pas plus de quelques minutes pour les atteindre.

Une patrouille de Troopers les croisa et se poussèrent pour leur laisser la voie libre. Hux était si pressé de rejoindre l'espace confiné de sa chambre qu'il devint trop conscient de la présence de Ren à ses côtés, de sa chaleur, de son souffle qu'il sentirait bientôt contre sa peau. Son cerveau lui jouait des tours et n'aidait en rien sa condition dans son pantalon.

Il chercha un moyen d'alléger le moment.

_ Comment s'est passée ta mission? demanda-t-il. Tu as trouvé un futur disciple?

Ren renifla, probablement pour étouffer un rire.

_ Non, répondit le vocodeur. Il ne s'agissait que d'un gamin doué pour les courses. Il n'est pas sensible à la Force.

Ils croisèrent une nouvelle patrouille.

_ Je ne cherche pas de disciple, fit Ren après plusieurs longues secondes de silence. Personne n'est digne d'être mon disciple.

Hux roula des yeux.

_ Et après c'est moi qui ai un égo déplacé, lança-t-il sans retenue.

_ Ce n'est pas pareil. La Force ne peut être maîtrisée par des calculs ou la simulation de batailles. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un qui ne saurait être mon égal.

Hux sentit l'attaque personnelle mais préféra ne rien répliquer. La Force, les Jedis, cette religion obscure, ou même les Sith, rien n'était du ressort de Hux qui préférait les faits, les actes et la science pour éradiquer la République une bonne fois pour toute. Malheureusement, Snoke préférait confier une partie de ses ressources à Ren et ses chevaliers. Il retint une grimace. Tous des imbéciles.

_ Attention, Général, fit Ren en appuyant sur le titre, tes pensées frôlent l'insubordination.

_ Reste en dehors de ma tête, grogna Hux en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Ren le bouscula et se tourna vers lui. Il se pencha lentement.

_ Seulement lorsque je serai le seul sujet de tes pensées, chuchota-t-il.

La voix grave déformée mélangée au risque d'être entendu par une patrouille, fit renaître l'envie de Hux et ses quartiers lui semblaient soudain bien loin. Il ne pensait pas que Ren puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui, heureusement! Ni qu'il l'apprécie ou se soit attaché à lui. Pourtant, dans ces moments, il avait l'impression que son co-commandeur avait développé quelque chose de singulier envers lui, comme un début d'obsession. Hux dût se forcer à ne pas y prêter attention et la chaleur qui se répandait en lui à cette idée fut difficile à ignorer.

_ Dépêche-toi, souffla-t-il en reprenant le chemin de leurs quartiers.

Alors qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine de mètres avant d'entrer dans le secteur privatif des officiers, Thanisson sortit d'un couloir adjacent et avisa Hux. Aussitôt il se dirigea vers lui.

_ Général, le salua-t-il. Nous avons reçu une communication urgente du chef d'une faction dissidente. Il souhaite négocier un traité de paix en échange d'informations sur la Résistance.

Aussitôt Hux se redressa pour afficher sa stature habituelle lorsqu'il était en position de commandement. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ren s'était tourné vers lui.

_ N'aviez-vous pas une mission urgente à accomplir? Général Hux? demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Hux serra la mâchoire et reporta son attention sur Thanisson.

_ Quel chef? s'entendit-il répondre alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de l'ignorer pour enfin pouvoir plaquer Ren sur son lit et le laisser poursuivre leurs précédentes activités.

Thanisson hésita avant d'émettre un son suivi d'un cliquetis et devant l'absence de réaction de Hux, tenta de verbaliser le nom du leader.

_ Un Arcona, c'est bien ça? demanda Hux pour confirmer ses soupçons.

_ Oui Monsieur. C'est exact.

_ Général? insista Ren.

Cette race était proche de la Résistance. S'il ne recontactait pas rapidement le chef en question, il risquait de perdre la volonté de négocier et ainsi causer une perte d'information considérable pour le Premier Ordre.

_ Nous allons devoir repousser la mission de quelques heures, Seigneur Ren.

Aussitôt, il ressentit un changement dans l'air, comme si la gravité avait été accentuée ou que la température chutait.

_ Général? demanda Thanisson dont les épaules semblaient s'être légèrement affaissées.

_ Je vous suis. Seigneur Ren, vous pouvez commencer la mission sans moi. Toutefois, je tiens à être informé de votre avancée.

_ Bien, Général.

Hux retint un sourire et emboita le pas de Thanisson vers ce qui serait certainement une salle de conférence. Bien qu'il soit déjà à plusieurs mètres de Ren, il pouvait sentir le regard de ce dernier sur sa nuque et cette satisfaction effaça partiellement la frustration qu'il devait maintenant gérer. Si Ren était dans son lit une fois les négociations terminées, il se promit de lui faire une fellation dont il se souviendrait pour les dix prochaines années.

A cette pensée, il sentit un claquement sur ses fesses et dut se retenir d'aboyer sur Ren pour qu'il reste en dehors de sa tête.

 

~ FIN ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, fin de l'histoire!  
> Merci à tous mes lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont laissé un kudo et ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire. J'espère que cet épilogue vous aura plu et qu'il conclut bien cette petite histoire.
> 
> Encore merci à [fuckyeahnorthernrufio](http://fuckyeahnorthernrufio.tumblr.com) pour la qualité de sa beta-lecture et ses encouragements tellement motivants!
> 
> Et bien sûr [jesuisbetejesuispatissiere](http://jesuisbetejesuispatissiere.tumblr.com) d'avoir supporté mes jérémiades à longueur de journées.
> 
> A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires!


End file.
